Do What Feels Right
by PuzzleProfessor
Summary: Just a little story where Crona learns to deal with things, but because of this accidently blurts out her feelings for Kid. Crona is a girl in this, just so you know. CronaxKid
1. Emabarrasment,Injuries,Unknown Feelings

K, I just decided to put this up again so I could space out the paragraphs so its less complicated. Yeah, and this is my first fanfic, so I hope its good!

* * *

"Um... well…uh," was all Kid could manage to say as Crona had just blurted out something even she herself didn't fully understand, even after all that thinking and mental preparation…

This is what had happened…..

**********

The group was walking, Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Patty, and Crona. And of course, Ragnarok, who couldn't leave even if he wanted to. They were all babbling on and on about something that didn't interest the impatient Ragnarok, so he urged Crona to leave.

"Ok Ragnarok." Crona then said to everyone, "I'm gonna go now. Bye."

Everyone said bye in unison while Crona walked off. Except for Kid, who was staring at Crona's back which was slowly getting smaller and smaller, until he could barely see her. Maka had noticed that Kid seemed out of it, but luckily didn't bother to follow Kid's gaze to see what he was so intrigued with.

"Kid-kun?" she said. "You ok?"Maka's voice had snapped Kid out of his trance, though he had been so occupied with Crona that he hadn't heard her question.

"Hmm? Oh, yes, I'm alright." He stumbled over the words, praying for an escape to this, for everyone was now staring at him strangely. Well, except for Patty, who was too occupied with the bunny that was terrified by the loud happy girl. Thankfully, he got one when the Death Scythe and Maka's perverted dad, Spirit-kun, had found them.

"Hey kids," he said, his chest swelling with pride at his sense of authority. "It's a little late for you guys to be out here alone. It'd be best for you all to go inside." He said, hoping to impress Maka.

"Whatever," Maka said, turning to her friends. "Come on, let's go."

They all left, leaving Maka's dad shocked and frozen stiff with disappointment in himself.

**********

Meanwhile, Crona was walking to her room. She stopped though when she heard footsteps behind her.

"Hey," said a familiar voice. "What are you doing out here alone?"

Crona, embarrassed, quickly said, "N-nothing! Bye." And Crona ran off before he could see her red cheeks, leaving Kid standing there confused.

**********

'_Why am I running away from him?'_ Crona thought, panting as she felt the hot tears rushing across and stinging her cold yet deep red face.

She didn't even realize it was raining. She didn't know she was freezing. She didn't understand what she was feeling. She wasn't sure where she was going, but she just had to get away from everything to think. She finally came to a stop, too tired and cold to keep going. She needed to figure out something to do, rather than running around in the rain for no apparent reason.

She was now realizing how cold she was, and how since it was so cold, the air rushing on her as she ran stung and burnt her cold, pale skin. She stopped for a moment to collect her thoughts.

Finally, she decided to go to Tsubaki. Even though Crona didn't know Tsubaki well, she knew that she was a kind person who would help Crona calm down and comfort her without asking Crona too many questions.

She started to take a step, but stopped because she wasn't sure what to say when she got there. She clenched her clothes tightly around her, now terribly cold, and started to walk. She would think of it on the way.

**********

Crona stood outside Tsubaki's door. She hadn't come up with anything to say on the walk here, and she couldn't think of anything now. She gulped, and reached to up to knock, but lowered her hand slightly as she couldn't grasp the confidence she desired. Then, as Crona was thinking about turning around and going to her room, the door opened.

"Eeeh!" Crona cried, startled.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," it was Tsubaki who had answered the door. "I heard some noise outside and didn't know who it was. Tsubaki then took a full look at Crona. She was a mess. "Oh!" she exclaimed, worried. "You're soaking wet! And you're shivering. Come inside, quick."

Crona was instantly warmed as she stepped in, both by Tsubaki's concern and the heat that seemed to be coming from every corner of the room. It also smelled good. Like, cinnamon, maybe?

"Oh um, thank you," Crona said as Tsubaki placed of plate a treats that seemed like they had just been baked on the table Crona was sitting at.

The smell hit Crona, and she only now realized how hungry she was. She slowly put the pastry in her mouth, and noticed Tsubaki staring at her. What was that on her face? Kindness or maybe, acceptance?

"Oh, um, I just wanted to…" Crona said, stumbling over the words. Crona didn't realize she was crying until Tsubaki came around the table and hugged her.

"I see," said Tsubaki, when she released Crona. "Well… let's talk."

**********

"Tsubaki…" Crona said through her tears.

"Let's take a walk, shall we?" Tsubaki asked.

"Oh, um…" Before Crona could answer Tsubaki had already gotten up and had stepped outside.

"You coming?" Tsubaki asked, but not in a harsh way.

"Uh, y-yes," replied Crona, swallowing again and walking towards the door to join Tsubaki.

**********

Crona was nervous. Tsubaki hadn't said anything as they were walking. Crona was starting to think that she might be annoying Tsubaki with her silence.

Then, to Crona's surprise, Tsubaki said, "Whenever you're ready."

Crona wanted to hug her again. Tsubaki cared, and was patiently waiting for Crona to pour her heart out. If she wanted to, Tsubaki was giving her a choice.

"Tsubaki," Crona started. "Though I have gotten better at staying calm here, I'm still not used to it yet."

"I see," replied Tsubaki. "Well, what aren't you used to yet?"

The question wasn't too demanding, Crona could tell that Tsubaki wasn't asking because she wanted to know herself, but to help Crona.

"W-well," Crona didn't know what to say, and took a long pause before speaking again. But Tsubaki didn't seem the least bit bothered by this.

"I don't know how to deal with a lot of stuff yet," Crona started, then realized she hadn't fully answered Tsubaki's question. "Oh, um, what I mean is-" Crona started, but Tsubaki interrupted.

"You know," she said sweetly. "If you don't know how to deal with something, well, all you have to do is, well… You just have to do what feels right at the time. Just let your feelings flow naturally."

Crona, following Tsubaki's advice, hugged Tsubaki.

"Thanks Tsubaki," Crona said, now filled with confidence. _'I know what I have to do now.'_ She said goodbye to Tsubaki, clenched her fists, and started walking, not knowing what she was gonna do, but was gonna do what felt right.

**********

'_Stupid!'_ thought Crona. _'You chickened out already?'_

Crona wasn't sure where the confidence she had earlier after talking with Tsubaki went, because now she was back in her room. She was in her corner, hugging her knees. She had gone all over school and walked and walked and walked, though she didn't know what she was gonna do. After all that trying to do what felt right at the time, Crona just ended up walking around and around the whole school, only to end up back in her room, sulking in the corner like a child who didn't get what they wanted.

Suddenly, Ragnarok came out and said, "Crona! I want to do something today! I was so bored just walking around like that, waiting for something to happen!"

He hit Crona hard on her heard.

"Ow!" Crona shouted, covering her head trying to protect herself, but to no use. Ragnarok just kept hitting her and hitting her until Crona finally said they could go somewhere.

"Good! I'm so freakin' BORED!" Ragnarok shouted, anxious to leave the dark room. "Let's just go see your dumb friends, I like messing with that Maka." Ragnarok replied, with a hint of mischief in his voice, as Crona rubbed her sore head.

**********

Crona was at Maka's place. Blair was walking around chasing Soul, and Maka was trying to stay calm so she wouldn't beat Soul up in front of Crona.

Ragnarok suddenly came out of Crona and looked around, and spotted Blair.

"Woo!" he shouted, then turned to Maka. "Hey Maka, why don't you have breasts like that?"

"Maka chop!"

"Ow!!" Crona cried. Ragnarok had gone inside just as Maka had struck.

"Oh I'm sorry Crona!" Maka said. "I'll get you an ice pack!"

That had brought tears to Crona's eyes. Her head was already hurting from Ragnarok's beating. She rubbed over the lump that was forming on the top of her head.

Maka came rushing in. As she pressed the ice pack on Crona's head it made the bump sting. Crona cringed.

As Maka was saying sorry, Crona glanced at the window and saw how dark it was outside. They said goodbye to each other, and Crona left.

Crona was walking. She was calmer now that she had been with her friends.

But then she stopped. Someone was standing in front of her, no, coming towards her. It was too dark, so she couldn't see who it was.

They were saying something, but she couldn't hear what because of the loud pounding in her head. The image got closer and closer….

She almost gasped, for a reason she didn't understand. Her stomach churned. Her heart sank.

_It was Kid._

**********

Crona froze. Crona didn't know what to do. She didn't know how to deal with it! She then remembered what Tsubaki said. She stepped forward, ready to say whatever would slip out of her mouth. She opened her mouth to start…

"Kid-" she started, but was interrupted quickly by a panic-stricken voice. "Crona! Watch out!" Kid shouted.

"Huh?" Crona looked up. Something was flying to her face. "Eeeh!" "Crona!!" was the last thing she heard. Then it went dark.

**********

Crona opened her eyes slowly. Her vision was fuzzy, so she blinked a couple times. As soon as her vision cleared a bit, she found out she was in the infirmary. She also identified the hunched sleeping figure on the chair by her bed.

She had to cover her mouth to keep her from gasping. The figure stirred. She quickly pulled the covers over her mouth, shut her eyes, and tried her best to look like she was sleeping, hoping, no, praying that he would buy it and leave. Kid's eyes were fluttering open. He glanced at Crona. Crona could just feel him staring at him.

She opened her eyes just a little bit, and stared back at Kid. She wondered if he knew she was awake. After what seemed like eternity, Kid finally got up and left the room.

She let out a sigh of relief. She heard some talking, which she recognized as Kid's and the school nurse. She wasn't paying attention to what they were saying. What she was doing was trying to figure out why she was in the infirmary.

She remembered something had been falling towards her face. She wasn't sure what it was. All she remembered was that something hit her head and then it felt like her head was on fire, but only for a few seconds. Then it got fuzzy, her head was pounding, and she heard someone call her name, and then it went black.

She swallowed. That someone had been Kid. Had he escorted her here? Him carrying her all the way here in his arms in the rain…

'_Eeeh! No! I don't want to think that!' _Why Crona didn't want to think that was unknown and strange to her.

But her face was already burning up. She tried to shove the thought away, but failed as her cheeks didn't get any less redder.

'_But, had Kid waited here by my side this whole time?'_

"Oh you're awake," said a voice, which startled Crona.

She looked up. She couldn't help it, she gasped, which caused her to quickly sit upright, making her bump her head, which had already suffered enough abuse today, on the hard metal part of the bed.

Her hands went up to touch her head which was now searing with pain but immediately regretted it because touching the big lump on her head stung her scalp terribly, making her eyes watery.

Kid went up to Crona, kneeling on the floor to be level with Crona to reassure her.

They both gasped, causing Kid to blush, who only now realized how close he put his face to hers.

Their faces where just inches away! Crona's heart was beating fast, but, she wanted him to stay close to her like that.

Immediately upon thinking that, she squealed.

This startled Kid, only to cause him to topple on top of her.

"EEEEEEEH!" screamed the poor, innocent Crona.

**********

* * *

So yeah I hope that it was easier to read this time. I just kept typing and typing, then I forgot to space it out! I hope this is good, since its my first fanfic. I don't know when ill have the next chapter up, cause I got a LOT of school work to do, so maybe this friday ill sit down and work on this! I hope I get it up soon. Hope u enjoyed


	2. I Don't Understand

Yay second chapter~ sorry for the long wait. took longer than I hoped. Oh well, I hope you like it, so, here it is! Chapter two in this story! Hmm, I wonder how many chapters this story will go up to? Btw, what had hit her was a brick from a building above them. sorry for any confusion. Once I wrote this I realized that I forgot to put that in so ill try to fit that in the story.

* * *

"Cr-Crona!" Kid started. "I'm sorry!" He tried to get off, but Crona was kicking and screaming, causing Kid to fall on the floor.

"Oh! Are you ok?" Crona said, sitting and then standing up quickly. "Let me help y-" Crona, still dizzy from the flying, er, whatever, that had hit her, instantly fell to the floor, next to Kid.

"Crona! Are you ok?!" Kid said, trying to pick Crona up.

"Eeeh! No!" Crona yelled. "D-don't!"

"Ok, then let me get the nurse…" Kid started out of the room, hoping Crona wouldn't see his face getting any redder.

Crona swallowed. She didn't understand what was happening. She wanted… she wanted…

'_Wait. What do I want?' _Crona wasn't sure anymore.

She got a feeling, but she, didn't know what it was. She thought and thought for what seemed like eternity, though the time actually hadn't passed by a lot, speaking since Kid hadn't made it out the door yet.

"W-w-w-w-w-w-" Crona whispered.

She couldn't find the words. No, better, she didn't know what she was saying or what she was gonna say.

Even though Crona had barely muttered, Kid had still heard her and was now staring at her. Crona blushed. In fact, her whole face got red.

She wanted to say something, but what? WHAT? Crona didn't know! Crona had to say something. Her heart was beating. Her palms sweating. Her face getting redder, if that were even possible.

'_No…' _Crona thought. _'Don't leave me…'_

Kid was trying to ignore this and leave, though by the look on his face he probably thought she was crazy.

He started to turn for the door.

'_wait…'_

He reached for the handle.

'_Wait.'_

He was turning the knob.

'_Wait!'_

He was opening the door…

"WAIT!!!" Crona screamed at the top of her lungs. But after taking in what she had just done, and Kid's expression, her hand flew to her mouth.

Was that what she had wanted to say? Was that what she had meant to say? She was so embarrassed.

Her heart stopped and her stomach churned. The room was silent. Deadly silent. She was frozen to the place she was at. Kid looked just as shocked. Crona didn't want to look at him. She didn't want time to continue. She didn't want to face what was gonna happen next.

She glanced up at Kid, only to look down at the floor.

Even as she looked away, she could feel his eyes piercing through her like a knife.

She felt her eyes getting wet. She felt the tears forming. She clenched her fists.

'_Why?!' _Crona thought, mad at herself. _'Why did I just do that? I just want to disappear!!!'_

She quickly pushed Kid out of the way and ran out the door, letting the tears flow across her face.

**********

Meanwhile~

"Hmm hmm hmm, hmm hmm hmm hmm," Professor Stein was taking a walk outside, humming a tune. He glanced over at something. He sighed.

"Come on, get up." He kicked at the figure on the ground.

"M-m-maka!!!" Spirit wailed.

"Come on, it's been a day already since you came out here to tell them to come inside."

"MAKA!!!" Professor Stein ended up having to drag the sobbing father.

**********

Now back to this~

Crona couldn't hear herself panting. She couldn't hear the sound of her footsteps on the dirt. All she could hear was her screaming, and all she could think about was Kid's expression afterwards. What was his expression? Had it been… fear?

'_No!' _Crona thought. _'I hope I didn't frighten him!'_

Now she actually took a moment to acknowledge her surroundings. She was in some weird place she hadn't been before. It was dark. There were strange plants everywhere.

She breathed in. Huh, she almost had to think about how to breathe. She never really thought about how she breathed, it just came naturally.

This place smelled musty. She would have been scared of this new strange place, but right now she couldn't care less. She didn't care about anything right now.

She just kept on running and running. Her eyes were dry from crying so much, she thought she had no more tears left. She wanted to cry, but she couldn't.

"Oof!" Crona had tripped over something.

Her head landed on the soft wet mud on the ground with a splash. She didn't feel like getting up from the ground.

She didn't move at all. The only movement she made was to weakly tilt her head down to see what she had tripped over. She had tripped over a thick tree root.

"Mhm, thank you tree…" she muttered, then curled up into a ball and, even though her eyes had felt so dry that she couldn't have formed anymore tears, she cried.

**********

Everyone was having dinner now. Everyone was there at Maka's and Soul's place. The once tidy little room was now a mess because of all the commotion. There were books and magazines everywhere, food and drinks on the floor.

But that wasn't what had gotten Maka upset. She looked around. Kid wasn't here. But she doubted that he would have wanted to come to such a messy, un-symmetrical place.

'_He had probably stopped by earlier when Maka had gone to the store. He probably saw how messy it was in here and left. He probably ran away to throw up.'_ Maka thought, trying to reassure herself.

That was probably it.

But now Maka noticed that Crona wasn't here either. She had invited her for dinner, so Maka was worrying.

"Hey, has anyone seen Crona? I invited her. But she still isn't here yet. I wonder if something happened." Maka asked, loudly, so everyone would hear her over the pounding of the music blasting out of the speakers.

"Oi, you worry too much." Soul said. "She probably just didn't want to come to this party."

"But it's not a party!" Maka yelled. "It was supposed to be dinner!"

"Well now it's a party. Crona probably just didn't want to come. This probably would have scared her."  
Maka grumbled, hating that Soul was probably right. She still couldn't shake this uneasy feeling that was beginning to form in her stomach.

Maka quickly grabbed her drink and sucked on the straw fiercely. She would try to drown the bad feeling with her grape soda.

**********

Kid was pacing around in his room. He was wondering what had caused Crona to scream like that. He looked around his perfectly symmetrical room and tried to figure it out.

He tried to figure it out, but was distracted by another thought that had formed in his mind.

"The dinner!" He said aloud. "I forgot! Gosh, I'm going to be late!"

He quickly got ready and sped off.

**********

Kid was standing outside Maka and Soul's door. He was waiting for something. He looked at his watch.

8:59 pm. He was late, sure, but if he was gonna be late he was at least gonna be there at an exact time. He looked at his other watch. (he has one on each wrist)

_Beep. _It went.

9:00 pm. Perfect. He stepped in.

"Well, look who finally decided to show up!" Soul and Black Star said together.

"Oh I got caught up doing something and…" he stopped. His cheeks turned a little pink. He remembered what had happened. Crona running out on him like that after screaming her head off. Luckily nobody had seen him blush. Then he glanced at Maka.

He gulped. She had seen, for she was now looking at him strangely.

"Oh, um, I mean I had to take care of some, er, business." Kid stumbled, only causing Maka to look even more curious.

Kid looked for an escape. Something distracting, something-

Kid stopped. His eyebrows twitched. He tried not to cough. The room was awful! There was garbage everywhere! It was unacceptable!

"What on earth happened to this room?!?" Kid yelled, running over and quickly picking things up.

"hmm…" Maka started. She still wanted to know why he had acted strange.

"Hey Kid," Maka said.

Kid sighed. She had interrupted him while he was cleaning up this awful mess.

"Yes?"

"Do you happen to know where Crona is?"

"Oh!" he started. This made him remember more of what had happened. He quickly pushed the thought away and said, "No, I saw her at least half an hour ago."

"What were you doing at the time?" Maka asked, arching her eyebrows.

Kid felt like he was being interrogated.

"Something had hit her head, I think a brick, then she passed put so I took her to the infirmary." Kid answered obediently. "Then she ran away." Kid added.

"Why did she run away!?" Maka asked.

Kid gulped. He hadn't meant to say that. It just… slipped out.

"I-I don't know." Kid muttered.

"What do you mean you don't know!?" Maka asked sternly. Not waiting for an answer, Maka quickly got her jacket and walked towards the door.

"Come on, we're going to look for Crona." Maka said to everyone.

'_I knew something must have happened!' _Maka thought. '_She was probably in pain so she ran off. She probably doesn't feel well.'_

"Well, come on!" Maka pulled the lazy Soul off the couch and went out the door. Everyone started to follow them outside.

"You coming, Kid?" Liz, a little annoyed that she had dressed up for this so-called "dinner," only for it to turn out like this. And now she had to go run around in the rain in her new high-heels, asked halfway out the door.

"Oh, um, yeah." He quickly got up and ran after them.

Even though he got a late head start, he was already in front of everyone.

"Wait up Kid!" Liz called, having to run to keep up.

"Hahaha! Kids fast!" Patty said, skipping alongside them.

Kid usually was pretty fast, but he seemed to be moving a little faster today. There was a reason for it though, even if Kid didn't realize it.

He wanted to find Crona the most.

**********

* * *

Well, im done with chapter 2! Hooray, throw me a parade! Too much happened in one chapter, so I shortened this one. And I didn't want to ruin the mood when it said that Kid wanted to find Crona the most by adding onto this. You know, to build the suspense, or something like that. Well, I hope its better in this one! I think I made Crona a little bit of a drama queen. Lol. And I added a random funny part in there with Maka's dad. Ill try to finish up the next chapter soon, hopefully before my weekend is over. I hope I have the strength, since I got a total "anime hangover" which is what you get when you stay up to 2:30 in the morning to watch anime. Ugh anyway hope u enjoyed the second chapter of this.

And thank you all for not giving up on me when I took too long for this! Im gratefull~

Wait…. I don't know if anyones reading this….. well, if you are, then thank you! Ill get the next one up as soon as possible.


	3. The Search

K, I changed this, since first time maka was WAAAAAY too OCC, so I wanted to get it more natural. Dang, I really need to start making rough drafts before I upload them. _

Anyway, hope this is better than the last one!

Well……. third chapter…. Whoop dee do. jk im really excited that I got it up so soon! Hope you enjoy! Now that I had some "funny" stuff, (cause im not sure if anyone found it funny, but I tried) I want to try to put some funny stuff in them. I think to, you know, break tension when it gets to weird. Like people in a room and its all awkward, then you wait for something to happen, then Bang! Something funny happens that totally changes the mood. I don't know if people will like it or find it irritating, oh well, I might not even find a way to put "funny" stuff in this chapter. And im rambling when you should be reading the story. So on with it!! Read to your hearts content! Lol xD

But let me finish mmy ramblings now that ive started. woah, too much randomness here! Just different scenes of the different people trying to find Crona their own way. Srry bout the randomness, got a little carried away. That means I have to make the next chapter all the more serious. Ugh… im dreading that… writing nothing but serious stuff for a whole chapter gets kinda weird. And with school and stuff… itll be hard to make the next chapter soon. But that doesn't matter, im just gonna try my hardest to finish it as quickly as possible!!

Me and my terrible ramblings….

* * *

_Pant, pant. _Went Maka, along with everyone else.

Including Kid, but not because he was tired. He was really worried about her, and also worried about what Maka would do to him if something had happened to Crona.

'_No,' _Kind thought. _'I don't care what happens to me as long as we find Crona.'_

Soul was rather annoyed by this. Maka should have just let the school staff find her. But no, instead of doing that which would probably be way more effective, she had to get all worked up and make us do it.

'_How on Earth are we gonna find her?' _Soul thought out loud.

Maka glared at him.

"Stupid witch…." Soul muttered in Maka's path.

"Did someone say witch??" A high voice said from above them.

It was Blair, the magical cat.

'I'll help you find her!" Blair said, bringing Soul in an embrace with a squeeze.

Soul, nose bleeding, pushed her away.

"Blair, thanks, but you don't have to do that." Maka said, just mad at Blair and at Soul's ignorance.

"Nyah?" Blair cried. "But you need the help of a witch!"

"You're not even a witch!!" Maka exclaimed, only getting more irritated.

"No, but Blair is close. And powerful, nyah!"

Maka grumbled.

"Come, on, pleeeease? I'll be sure to help you!" Blair pleaded.

"Ugh, fine!" Maka gave up to the stubborn cat. She just couldn't waste anymore time anyway.

**********

They continued on the search for the weak and frail girl. They had split up to cover more ground, Soul and Blair (cause she kept begging and begging until Maka gave in), Liz and Patty, and Black Star and Tsubaki.

Which left Maka and Kid to go searching for her together.

Maka was still mad that Blair had paired up with Soul, but she didn't really mind. She was too suspicious of Kid to be mad. She wanted to keep an eye on him.

But not Kid. Kid was the most dedicated to finding the small girl. So he wanted to be alone to find her, so he could apologize for whatever he did to upset her.

The thought of her hurt and scared and whimpering made Kid shudder.

'_But it could have been my fault.' _Kid thought, coming to a sudden stop.

"Eh? Why'd you stop?!" Maka said aggressively. "Come on!!" She said when she got no reply.

So they continued walking on, the air tense. Maka was trying to wait till Kid broke down and told her what he knew. If Crona gets hurt , that's one thing, but if she's hurt by one of her own _friends, _that a different thing entirely. About a thousand times worse.

"So…." Maka started. She was gonna ask him slowly, calmly.

"Why are you acting so weird??? Is Crona hurt??? Did you have something to do with it???" Maka said.

"W-what??"

"Oh, sorry I kinda meant to space that out more…"

"B-but I don't know anything!" Kid said in defense.

"Really? Then why did Blair say she saw you in the nurses office with her?!?"

Kid froze.

When did Blair see? He looked back at the event. He thought he had seen something in the window…..could have it been Blair in cat-form?

"Well?" Maka asked, impatient.

Well crud. Maka knew this whole time, didn't she? She just did this to make Kid feel nervous. What an evil girl she was being right now.

She must really care about Crona.

'Sigh…' "Ok, well you know. I guess I have to tell you…." Kid said, defeated.

"Good, glad we're getting somewhere."

And Kid told her the story. Well, most of it anyway. He left out parts, like how he fell on Crona, and why she actually shouted. Though that part he couldn't have told her even if he wanted to, since he didn't know himself.

But Maka seemed like she understood everything. At first, her face went from irritated to concerned to irritated again, then her face softened when he got to the part where she had screamed at Kid to wait.

"I think I see what's going on." Maka said. "She….."

"What?"

"Well, I think she…." Maka couldn't say it. She thought it wouldn't be right to tell Kid when it should be Crona to say it. Or even better, if Kid said it to Crona.

"W-what?" Kid said, starting to get nervous.

'_I think she's in love with you, Kid.'_ Maka thought.

"Nothing! You don't need to know that."

"W-what do you mean?"

"I guess it's not as important. What's important is that we find Crona!"

"Uh….."

'_Did she just change the subject?' _Kid thought. Now he was wondering what she was going to say.

"Well, you gonna just stand there?"

"C-coming," Kid said. It didn't really matter. He just had to find Crona. He'd worry about other things later.

They continued walking, until a high pitched whining distracted them.

"Oh…. Where are you Soul-kun? Why did you run off?"

"B-Blair!?" Maka said, surprised to see the magic-cat here. Then she remembered she was still mad at her.

"Oh! Maka-chan! Have you seen Soul? He ran off for some reason after I fell on him… and now I don't know where my little scythe-boy went." Blair said with pleading eyes.

Maka was really irritated now.

"No I haven't seen him." Maka said, trying to stay calm.

"Hmm…. Well I better look then, I wanted him to do something else when I fell on him, not for him to run away."

"SHUT UP!! And how do you keep showing up outta nowhere?!?" Maka shouted.

"Maka, aren't you looking for someone too?" Blair asked.

"Huh?" Maka said.

"What about Crona? Isn't that why we're out here? I don't want to do this if Soul's not here to help me. I wanna go home, nyah!"

"Oh yeah," Maka said, realizing something. Kid hadn't said anything. He didn't seem like he was bothered at all. He must be dedicated to finding her.

'_He might love her, too.' _She thought. Shaking the thought, she marched on.

She wouldn't stop till she found Crona.

**********

And now this~

'_Gosh, that darn cat. Why does she always do this to me?' _Soul thought.

"And now I'm freezing, godamnmit!" Blair had also "accidently" ripped off Soul's shirt, when she "accidently" fell.

"Well, I gotta stay hidden from that cat and find someone," Soul said. "Now where would they be-?"

"ACK!!" Soul was suddenly pulled into the shawdows.

"Hey! Let go of me!"

"Would you stop squirming already!?"

"M-maka's dad?!" Soul said, still trying to get away. "What are you doing here?"

"Shh!" Spirit said. "Hey, I don't like you, you don't like me, but your gonna help me get on Maka's good side!"

Soul was shocked. Why would he come to him for help? And more importantly, how could he be so pathetic?

"And why the hell should I care?" Soul replied.

"Because she's my daughter, and I'm sure that you wouldn't like her to know that you've been kissing Blair-chan?" He said with a mischievous grin.

"W-What??? I haven't been kissing Blair!!!"

"Yeah, but Maka might not believe you."

"Grrr…"

"So what do you say?" Spirit said, glad his plan was working.

Or not.

"Go ahead and tell her!" He shouted back. "She won't believe you! Your not important to her!"

"Gahh-!!" That hit. Hit in the heart. "Maka!!!! I love you Maka!! Love me too Maka, please???? Just a little??? For your Papa!!!"

Soul thought that was too pathetic. "Fine, I'll help you! Just shut up already!"

"Ok, so what should I do? Get her a gift? Money? Power??"

"Now you just being stupid!"

"I know, a gift, yes, a gift! But something special! I know! I'll make it myself! I'll deliver it to her personally!!" And with that, he ran off, laughing like a maniac.

'_He didn't even need my help……' _Soul thought.

Back to this~

**********

"Damn it, I'm getting too distracted! I've got to stay focus-"

Kid stared at the tree. He cocked his head to the left.

"What?" Maka asked.

"What an unsymmetrical tree…." He said.

"Are you kidding me??" Maka said.

There were only two branches on one side, and a whole bunch on the other! And one side even had flowers too! There were holes in different sides on the tree's surface.

"I-I have to fix it…."

So he spent some time trying to even out the branches, cut off the flowers, and even try to put more holes in the tree so there would be the same amount of holes on each side.

"Come on! Stop wasting time!!" Maka shouted at him, really irritated.

When he was finished, he marveled over his work.

Then he noticed a different tree.

_Unsymmetrical._

Then he noticed a bush, and a flower, and misplaced rocks, and-

Many, many more trees.

_Totally unsymmetrical!_

"Ugh! Never mind!!" Maka left to find Crona by herself.

So, Kid spent a good amount of time fixing all of these things, cursing the so-called "Mother Nature."

**********

"Lalalalala~!" Patty said, skipping along as Liz slowly trudged behind.

"Hey Patty, slow down a little, would you?"

"Ok. Hey, sis, why are we looking for Crona? Can't we wait until she turns up or something?"

"But what if something bad actually happened to her, then she got in more trouble?"

"Oh yeah!" Patty said. "Well, then let's keep looking then!"

"Yeah…." Liz replied, tired from all the walking.

"Maybe someone's seen her around?" Patty said, a little serious. "We could ask somebody."

"But there isn't a whole lotta people out here in the middle of nowhere is there?"

"No~! Your so smart!" And with that, Patty skipped along with Liz walking behind her.

**********

Meanwhile~

"Black Star! Please wait for me!" Tsubaki called after the energetic boy.

"Hey, Tsubaki, wait here." He said, then ran off somewhere quickly.

"What is he doing now?" Tsubaki said, then looked up to be greatly and utterly shocked.

"CROOOOOOOOOOONAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" Black Star shouted, from atop a very high building. "THIS IS YOUR GOD SPEAKING, PLEASE COME OUT RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!"

"Black Star! What are you doing!? And how did you get up there?!?!?!" Tsubaki shouted to the "star."

"NO, I ORDER YOU TO COME OUT OF HIDING RIGHT NOW!!!!!!! YOUR GOD COMMANDS YOU!!!!"

"Black Star!! We really need to be looking!!"

"HAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"Black STAAAR!!!" Tsubaki shouted.

**********

Meanwhile~

"Stupid Kid…." Maka muttered. "Getting distracted by something so idiotic!"

"Darn, where did Maka go?" She heard Kid say. "Honestly, she's just so lazy sometimes."

"Grrrr….."

"Oh!" Kid said, turining around. "There you are, Maka! Where have you been? I've been ooking for you for a while now Try not to slack off!"

"MAKA CHOP!!"

* * *

K, maka was way too weird. Srry bout that. I guess she just was really mad and finally got a chance to let it out. Nah, that's a lame excuse lol. But I tried my best to fix that! Hope she wasn't too OCC this time, since in the last version of this chapter, she was WAAAAAAAAAAY OCC. I tried to "fix" her!!!! xD

And yeah, there is NO, absolutely NO MakaxKid in this!!! None whatsoever!! I just thought that it might seem a little towards that paring, so if it does, I never meant that. I actually strongly disagree with that pairing. So If it seems like there is, im srry, I didn't mean to.

Anyways, hoped you enjoyed! I had fun writing this, mainly cause it didn't take as long, since it's a little short, only cause a little-pre story thing, I guess. All the stuff is gonna happen in the next chapter then. Hope u like it!


	4. To Be Found, Only To Hide Again

Hmmm…. What chapter is this? Forth I think. Yup, forth alright!! I hope that when I changed the third chapter it was for the better. First time around, the third chapter had a weeeeeeeerid maka in it. Too occ! But I changed it so now I hope shes more "natural" or whatever. Well, enough of that, cause its the forth chapter now!!!! Hope u enjoy it

But, as I write this intro, since I write these before I write the story, I have no idea whats gonna happen in it yet. So ill just write whats going on in my mind at the time! Hope it don't turn out bad.

* * *

"OW!!" Kid shouted. "What was that for?"

"Oh just be quiet so we can find Crona."

"Maka," Kid started.

"What?" Maka asked.

"Why do you want to find her so much?" Kid asked, only to get a strange look from Maka. Kid wondered how someone can care about one person so much. He found the topic strange, since he never really had someone to care about. Sure he had his dad, and his friends, but even if they died eventually he wouldn't be sad anymore. Even if it took years he would slowly forget.

But Maka was the kind of person that would be scared for life if one of her friends died. Especially Crona.

"Because she's my friend." Maka said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Because she has so much potential, so much to give yet she never had a chance to. She never had a chance to love someone, to care about them. To fight for them. So I need to be Crona's friend. I want to help her to make sure she gets the life she couldn't have."

Maka glanced at Kid and thought,

'_But you seem to be doing a better job than I am, Kid." _

Kid was taken aback by the sudden change in Maka. She was so serious now. Why?

"Maka!!!" They heard a voice running up to them.

They both turned around to see Tsubaki running up to them.

"What Tsubaki?" They both said.

She was panting. She looked like she had been running for a while.

"I-I found Crona," Tsubaki said.

Again, Maka changed drastically. "Really? Where? Why didn't you bring her back with you?"

Once Tsubaki caught her breath she said,

"Crona said not to look for her."

"W-what?" Maka said, confused.

"She told me to leave her there. She needs time to think." Tsubaki said.

"O-oh," Maka said, the hurt in her voice showing. "Well, then let's go. No point in looking for her then." She turned to leave, then broke out in a run.

"Maka!" Kid said. She just ran off like that. Kid knew why. Maka had been so worried about Crona and had been looking for a long time, and Crona basically said 'leave me alone.'

"Well, goodbye Kid…" Tsubaki sounded hurt too. That surprised Kid.

What surprised him more was that Tsubaki ran off too, faster than Maka had.

'_I-I hate lying to them.' _Tsubaki thought as she quickly ran to her home.

**********

This is what had happened earlier….

It had been awhile since Crona had been lying there on the ground, in the mud doing nothing. Ragnarok had even stopped bothering her. Of course he had been pestering Crona and yelling at her and hitting her. Once he saw that Crona just stayed still and let him beat her up without doing anything, Ragnarok lost interest since it was getting them nowhere anyway.

Crona felt rain hitting her face, smoothly sliding down her cheeks along with the tears that wouldn't stop coming out. She didn't know that she had that many tears.

She didn't even hear the footsteps coming up behind her, sloshing around in the mud.

"Crona," said a sweet voice that Crona recognized.

Crona opened her mouth to speak, but closed it since she didn't seem to know how to form words right now.

Instead of trying to grab her or get help or anything, Tsubaki just sat down on a nearby rock, not caring that it was muddy and wet.

"You don't want us to get you huh?"

Crona didn't nod or shake her head, sure she knew how to do that right now, but she didn't know what she wanted.

"If you want, I won't tell them where you are."

Crona titled her head slightly to look at Tsubaki. She slowly nodded.

"Come on," She said, reaching her hand to Crona. "You can stay with me. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone that you're there until you're ready to face everyone."

Everyone.

That included Kid too.

Tsubaki didn't move at all. She just stood there, patiently waiting for Crona to take her hand.

Crona nodded slightly and took Tsubaki's hand. Tsubaki pulled her up from the ground and led her to her house.

Once they got there, Tsubaki gave Crona some dry clothes and directed her to a room.

Crona looked around at it, and realized that there were stars everywhere. Posters, clocks, clothes, everywhere there was a star on something.

"Don't worry. Black Star's not gonna be home for awhile."

When Tsubaki saw the look on Crona's face as if Crona wanted to ask why, she said,

"Oh, he fell off of building and sprained his arm." She said, remembering the event. "He'll be staying at the nurse's office for a few days."

Once Crona got all settled in the little room, which was surprisingly clean for Black Star, she walked out of the room to see Tsubaki placing food on a table.

"Come and eat Crona, you must be starving." She said sweetly.

Something pulled at Crona's heart. She remembered how calm she had been when she had first came here. She was warmed by Tsubaki's never-ending kindness, and sat down and started to pick at some food.

"T-Tsubaki…." Crona finally spoke. "Can you, tell Maka that I'm ok? And to not worry about finding me?"

"Oh, ok." Tsubaki said sweetly, now, you should go to bed, you look tired and cold. Go rest up and I'll go tell Maka right now."

"O-ok," Crona said, slowly moving to the room. "Um, T-Tsubaki?"

"Yes Crona?"

"T-thank you,"

Tsubaki just smiled and said, "Anytime."

And with that, Crona went to bed and Tsubaki went to tell her friends that Crona was ok.

Once Crona was in bed, she began to think. Tsubaki had taken it like no big deal, but when Crona said thank you, it wasn't just for the food or letting her stay her or the clothes, it was for everything.

Tsubaki didn't know how much Crona owed her.

Slowly, Crona drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Sorry, short chapter. I guess I just wanted to get Crona found already out its out of the way. And yeah, I brought back the friendship between Crona and Tsubaki! I thought that since I used it in the first chapter I should bring it up again. I put Tsubaki in the first one cause they never even talk to each other! In the anime I don't think they ever say a word to each other, so I thought a friendship forming between the two would be good. Again sorry about the shortness of this chapter, I don't know how to extend it. Ill try to fit some KidxCrona in the next one.

Oh yeah so goodbye hope you enjoyed it! Happy Valentine's Day!

Wait for the next one! It'll be longer, I promise!!


	5. Found With A Hug

Yay fifth chapter!! You know, since this is my first fanfic, I never expected it to get this far. I wonder how many more I can do. Anyways, last chapter was short, nothing much happened cept that they found crona, so now I feel the need to put more KidxCrona in this. And not just her running away from him like usual, but them actually having a conversation. So anyways hope yall like this one.

*and for anyone who read the third chapter, thought, "WTF??" and u haven't re-read it then plz read it again cause I changed it so maka wasn't so weird

Thanks for the support on my first fanfic~ ^^

* * *

Surprisingly, Maka was sulking around in her room, and more surprisingly in the corner. Guess she picked it up from Crona.

Crona. The thought made her hug her knees tighter.

'_Why doesn't Crona want me to find her?' _Maka thought. _'I just wanted to help.'_

Knock, knock.

"Hey, why don't you come out and eat something?"

"Go away Soul." Maka replied loudly.

'_What's her problem?' _Soul thought, grumbling. _'So she didn't want us to get her. She probably was just tired of that Maka bugging her all the time.'_

But Soul didn't mean that. Secretly he was worried too. But he didn't want to show it since it would 1, hurt his 'coolness', and 2, he needed to be strong so his partner wouldn't be so down. A sad meister is an un-cool meister, and with an un-cool meister comes an un-cool weapon. He wouldn't have that.

Once again he went to Maka's room and knocked on the door again.

"What do you want?"

"Come on," Soul said to the door. "We should go to see how Black Stars doing."

"Go without me."

"You know, you're being selfish. Our other friends need concern too you know."

"Just leave me alone." Said the voice muffled by the door.

Soul was a little taken aback. The voice sounded close to tears.

He quietly mumbled, "Fine." And walked out. He headed towards the nurses office.

**********

Kid was pacing around in his room. He seemed to be doing that a lot these days.

When he got nowhere with his pacing and over excessive thinking, he needed something to take his mind off of things.

He thought he would take a walk. He stepped outside and started towards nowhere in particular. Then he spotted Soul, who looked a little grumpy.

"Soul, where are going?" Kid said.

"Oh hey Kid." He said. "Just going to see Black Star. What are you up too?"

"Oh nothing. Mind if I go with you?"

"Nope. Lets go."

**********

Black Star was upset. Not only had he fallen off and actually hurt himself, there was no one there to witness his greatness. If people had been there to see him, then he wouldn't mind this little injury.

"Black Star, some people are here to see you."

"Sure let them in." Black Star said to the nurse.

"Yo, Black Star!"

"Hey Soul!" He gave his buddy a high-five. "Hey Kid!"

"Hey." He replied.

"So how's your arm doing?" Soul asked, sitting on a nearby chair.

"Ha! You mean this little thing? This isn't nearly enough to take down me! I barely felt a thing!" He said, laughing.

Then he remembered. "Oh hey, could one of you go and get some clothes for me? Tsubaki hasn't stopped by to get me something to wear yet."

Hmm. This wasn't as nearly as distracting as Kid thought it would be. Maybe he needed to think more.

"Sure I'll get them." Kid said.

"Thanks buddy!" Black Star said, tossing Kid a set of keys.

Kid caught the bundle of keys easily and stepped out of the room.

**********

Tsubaki was deciding if she should go out to buy some groceries. She didn't want to leave the house in fear that somebody will find Crona here. Sure only herself and Black Star had keys to the house, but Black Star was in the nurse. But then again he was pretty tough. He could come back sooner than the nurse had said. And Tsubaki was supposed to bring clothes for Black Star, but she was afraid that she wouldn't be able to lie to him, so she hadn't visited him yet. He might be mad and sneak out of the nurses window to come over here.

"Please, Tsubaki, don't stay here for me. I'll be fine." Crona said. Crona had grown more relaxed around Tsubaki. Was Crona acting more, 'natural?'

Crona didn't want to be a bother to Tsubaki. She had already done so much.

"Well, ok. I do need to buy some groceries." Tsubaki said, stepping out of the house. "I'll be back in a while!"

"Ok." Crona said.

Crona still wasn't comfortable in this new place. And Crona stayed out of Black Stars room as much as possible in fear of what she might find among his things.

Crona noticed a stack of books in the living room. She picked one up, and read the back.

Huh. She hadn't read anything in awhile. She never had a chance to read that much. It seemed interesting and Crona didn't have anything better to do, so she sat down and started reading.

**********

Kid was almost at Black Star and Tsubaki's house now. He hadn't gotten any thinking done as he walked over here, so he was eager to get this done and go home to his perfectly symmetrical house.

He approached the door and knocked.

"Tsubaki? Are you there?" He called.

Crona jumped and dropped the book.

It was silent for a moment, then she heard some jingling by the door, making Crona put her hands on her mouth so she wouldn't gasp. She ran to Black Star's room and locked it. She huddled in Mr. Corner and hoped that he wouldn't come in.

Kid managed to find the right key to the front door and stepped in. He walked down the hall towards Black Star's room, and then realized that Black Star hadn't told him which one was his room and which key went to it.

He noticed a door at the end of the hall with a star on it, and he was willing to bet that that was his room.

He walked over to it and fumbled with the keys, trying to figure out which one went to the door.

Crona heard the jingling of the keys again and shivered. She pulled the blanket off of the bed and put it over herself, trying to shut her out from everything. She didn't want to be found yet, especially by _him._

Kid finally found one that went in the keyhole and turned it. It opened the door.

Kid looked around. More stars.

As he glanced over the room he noticed a covered figure in the corner of the room.

He walked over to it and saw that it was moving.

Taking a deep breath, he pulled it off, and gasped.

"Cr-Crona?!?"

Crona put her head on her knees and began to cry.

When Kid realized that she was crying, he tried to comfort her.

"I-I'm sorry. Did I scare you?"

Crona slowly looked up and blushed. Kid's face was again just inches from hers.

She put her head back on her knees, hoping that Kid hadn't seen.

"Why are you here?" Kid asked, trying to make his voice soft so he wouldn't scare the small girl.

"D-don't be mad at Tsubaki." Crona said quietly. "She was just trying to help me."

"I'm not mad. But are you alright?"

"Y-yeah." Strangely she felt better now. But she didn't understand why. She felt like she wanted something, but she didn't know what.

"Well get up. I want you to tell me what happened."

And so Kid put his hand towards Crona and took hers, making Crona blush again. He helped her up and they were now sitting at the little table in Black Star's room.

"U-um, Tsubaki wanted me to take some time to think. So she brought me here and that's why she didn't tell you. Please don't be mad at her!'

"Calm down, I'm not mad at anybody." Kid said, trying to reassure her.

Crona hiccupped. "I-I'm sorry."

"For what?" Kid asked.

"F-for making you all worry." She whispered.

"It's ok, as long as you're safe." Crona looked up at him. Normally she would have been scared and nervous right now, but for some reason she felt... safe.

"Now, are you ready to tell everyone where you are? Everyone would be happy to know that you're alright."

Slowly, Crona nodded.

Kid smiled at her.

Her heart skipped a beat. Then, for a reason she didn't know, she began to cry.

She cried and cried, until Kid came up and hugged her.

Kid's gesture was out of kindness to get her to stop crying, but…. It felt nice.

'_W-wait, what???' _thought the young shinigami. _'Am I turning into some kind of pervert??'_

Crona stopped. She was embarrassed, but the hug felt so... nice. And warm. Was this what she wanted?

'_You just have to do what feels right.' _Said a voice in Crona's head.

So, letting her feelings control her instead of her mind, she slowly brought her arms up and hugged him back.

Because what she wanted right now was to keep hugging Kid.

Once Crona did this Kid stopped the horrific thoughts in his mind.

He didn't hear her sobs anymore, but he could still feel her little shoulders going up and down slightly, to show that she was still crying.

He gently hugged her tighter.

Because, maybe, just maybe, he wanted this too.

**********

Maka lay in her room. She was on her bed, doing nothing but staring at the ceiling.

_Ring, ring._

Maka glanced at the phone. She didn't feel like getting up, so she just waited for it to take a message.

_Ring, ring. Ring, ring. Ring, ring._

This was starting to annoy Maka.

"Take a godamn message!" She said as she threw a pillow at the phone, and missed.

But the phone had started playing their answering message.

'Hey, it's me Soul. Maka's busy nagging me, so neither of us can get the phone.'

She then heard her own voice on the message that they recorded ages ago, but still kept. It brought back memories.

'Hey! Soul! Don't record that!'

'Too late! Well, leave a message for us. Stay cool.'

'Soul!!'

_Beep._

"Um, hi, uh this is C-Crona," said a voice that was all too familiar.

With that, Maka sat up, paying full attention.

"Here let me," Maka heard a voice in the background, then some shuffling, showing that the phone was being passed to someone else.

"Maka, this is Kid. Crona wanted you to know that she's fine. She's at Tsubaki's and Black Star's house." Kid said into the phone.

'_Tsubaki? Why is she at Tsubaki's?' _Maka thought.

"Uh, wait! Give me the phone!" Some more shuffling could be heard, along with a soft voice.

"Um, Maka, this is Tsubaki. Please don't be mad at me! Crona was kinda at my place the whole time, she just needed some time to calm down, you know? Don't be mad Maka!"

Despite what she said, she was getting mad. _'She could have at least told us where she was!'_

"No. Let me have the phone." Maka started paying attention again. Crona was talking now.

"Maka, I needed some time to think. And Tsubaki gave me that chance. Don't be mad at her." Crona said, confidently. "A-and, Kid helped me too. So thank Tsubaki and Kid."

'_Kid? What did he do?' _Maka thought.

"B-bye, Maka."

_Click._

Maka stayed there, looking at the phone.

"W-what am I doing?" Maka realized. "I have to go see Crona!"

And with that, she got out of her room. Soul was back, so he stopped her.

"Hey, you're out of your room. What's up?" Soul said.

Maka smiled. "Crona's ok. I'm gonna go see her."

"Oh, that's great."

"Well? What are you waiting for? Lets go!"

And with that, she grabbed Souls hand and ran off.

* * *

Ok! Done with chapter five!! Woohoo! But its not over yet! This story is far from over! Well, at least I hope so anyway. Lol

And yay! KidxCrona at last! Don't worry, there will be more!

Well thanks to all the people reading this and supporting this. ^^

So, ill start chapter 6 whenever I get inspiration! But ive been thinking about it for awhile so ill start writing it soon. Thanks everyone!!! Im happy, my first fanfic got up to chapter five!! :D

See you! Look forward to the next chapter!


	6. Makeover

Well, there was finally some actual KidxCrona in the last chapter, so I guess that means not too many chapters ahead of us now. But it wont end in this chapter. Ive decided a little bit on how it will end, and that will not happen in this one. I wanna save it for later ;)

So thanks to the people who are reading these! I appreciate it. ^^

K, I started this as soon as I uploaded the last chapter. Sure, that may be soon, but for me, when I get inspiration, I have to use it right then or else its gone. So, im writing this now, thinking about whats gonna happen In this chapter. I hope that the chapter after this wont be the last! But then again, if I make it go too long, it might get boring. But I hope theres at least 8 chapters. If I can make it more than that, then you bet I will! U know, ive realized that my chapters aren't as long as past ones, so im gonna try to make them longer! No matter what, this story will reach over 2,300 words!!! That was the length of the first one, I think. So that's my goal, and I will not stop until I achieve it!! Lol xD

Warning- extreme weirdness and girlyness in this chapter!!! (youll see what I mean….)

* * *

Crona was sitting in her room, hugging a pillow. They had already said that she could move out of this dark little room into a nicer one, but she refused. She had grown used to the darkness of the room. And she didn't want to have to adjust to another room anyway.

She started walking around the room, looking at her possessions, running her hand over familiar objects. She came to her dresser where she kept all of her clothes. She only had multiple clothes that were the same as what she was wearing now. But she liked her black dress, it was plain. Plain clothes meant that people wouldn't look at you so much. She wasn't a big fan of attention.

Then she remembered Kid, and what had happened. How the hug felt so warm and soft, how nice it was. She hadn't wanted it to end, but sadly, it did, and Crona wouldn't dare speak up to say that she didn't want him to let go.

'_I wanna look nice for him,'_

Crona was shocked at her own thought. She hated people looking at her, and she honestly didn't care about what she was wearing. The voice in her head couldn't have been her, could it?

'_I want him to notice me. To stare at me.'_

"Ahh!" Crona put her hands on her ears. She wasn't hearing this, she wasn't thinking this!

She calmed down, and realized that the voice in her head had to be hers. Did she really care about what she looked like? Did she want people to look at her? To like looking at her?

'_No. Just Kid.'_

Upon thinking that, she ran out of her room.

**********

Maka and Tsubaki were walking along, talking about normal things, like school and housework. It was like nothing even happened.

But a lot of stuff happened. But what was the strangest thing was how Maka had reacted to Crona being found at Tsubaki's house.

How Maka came up running, dragging Soul behind her. How she stopped when she saw us and gave Crona a hug. How she grabbed Kid by the collar and asked him if he did anything to Crona.

Tsubaki chuckled.

"What's funny?" Maka asked.

"Oh, nothing." Tsubaki said, smiling. How nice the friendship between Crona and Maka is. Tsubaki thought it was sweet how Maka had lost her cool like that when Crona was officially found.

"Do you see who that is Tsubaki?" Maka asked pointing towards a figure that was walking slowly, shoulders slumped, head down.

"Oh, it looks like… oh! Is that Crona?" Tsubaki answered, squinting.

Maka's face lit up. "Crona! Over here!"

Crona looked up. Her friends would help her.

"Hello Maka, Tsubaki." Crona said once she got closer to them.

"Hello Crona," Tsubaki said to her. "Shall the three of us walk to school together?"

Maka and Crona nodded, and the three of them walked to school.

Crona had been allowed back into Shibusen, so now she could attend school with her friends again.

And with Kid.

Crona shook away the thought, and kept walking. She wouldn't let her friends find out. Not yet, anyway.

**********

Kid was the first one in the classroom. He liked to get there early. But right now he needed time to calm down about what had happened. How would he face Crona? No, he was a shinigami. He would treat her like everyone else.

'_But she isn't like everyone else.'_

Kid sighed. He was right. She wasn't at all like anyone else. She was different… in a good way. Special, maybe?

Some more students came in, then some more and more. The classroom eventually got full and everyone was here. Well, almost. Maka, Tsubaki, and Crona still had to get here.

Kid glanced at the clock. If they didn't get here soon they'd be late.

_Ding, dong, bing, bong._

As soon as the bell rang, Maka and Tsubaki ran in, pulling Crona along with them.

They sat down right before the bell ended.

The teacher came in, announcing the start of class and instructed everyone to read and take notes.

Kid glanced at Crona. Her determined face was nice. You could tell that she was working hard.

Kid wondered what she was thinking right now.

'_Wait, why do I care so much?'_ Kid thought, returning to his studies.

This time Crona glanced at Kid. He looked upset. Or confused. Crona couldn't tell.

'_I wonder what's going on in his head…' _Crona thought. She thought about what she had been thinking of before. She gripped her hands, bringing them into tight fists. She would ask Maka and Tsubaki for help. They'll know what to do.

Class went on normally, except for Kid and Crona looking at each other every so often. A lot actually, but even so, they never once looked at each other at the same time.

**********

Nobody knew about what happened. What happened, that day. When Crona and Kid hugged, no one knew besides them.

That thought reassured both Crona and Kid. Crona didn't know what she would do if someone had seen. Kid just didn't want anybody to know. He himself didn't know why.

But someone had seen. Someone else.

And of course, this person was Tsubaki.

Tsubaki wasn't an eavesdropper, she was raised not to. But she couldn't help listening. She hadn't heard much, but she came in near the end. When they had hugged.

Tsubaki glanced at Maka. Should she tell her? But she didn't even know what was going on. Tsubaki couldn't keep her eyes from glancing to Kid, to Crona, to Kid, to Crona, to Kid, to Crona, and so on. She saw that they kept looking at each other. What should she do? Or should she do anything at all?

"Tsubaki?" Maka asked. "You ok? You're kinda spacing out."

"Oh, yes, I'm fine." Tsubaki said, smiling.

Tsubaki glanced at Crona. Crona seemed to be spacing out too.

"Crona, do you have something on your mind?" Tsubaki asked her voice full of concern.

Crona was amazed by how Tsubaki seemed to be able to read Crona's mind. But if that were true, then Tsubaki would know about….

Crona was blushing now.

"Um, Crona?" Maka said, seeing Crona's face redden.

"Oh, um…" Crona should ask. She really should. They would help her. They were her friends.

"Go on Crona." Tsubaki said sweetly.

"Yeah, Crona." Maka said. "What is it?"

"C-c-could I, borrow some clothes?" Crona stuttered. She knew her friends would think she was weird. She never cared about her appearance before, she shouldn't now.

But instead, her friends smiled.

"Is that all?" Tsubaki said.

"Of course, you need more clothes than that dress!" Maka said. "We'll help you find something, for sure!"

"You'll look really cute when we're done." Tsubaki said.

"U-uh," Crona didn't expect that. She expected a million questions from them about why she cared now.

"I know!" Maka said. "We should have a slumber party!"

"That's a great idea Maka!" Tsubaki said. "We'll bring all our clothes and get Crona an outfit!"

"U-um…." Crona tried to speak, but her friends had transformed into giddy little girls. How strange.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Maka said. "Come on!"

Maka and Tsubaki each grabbed Crona's hand and started running.

"W-wait!" Crona pleaded, but they weren't listening.

What had Crona gotten herself into?

**********

Crona sat there in her room, stiffening her body. Unable to speak while Maka and Tsubaki ruffled through her things. It was embarrassing!

"Crona, you mean you don't have any pajamas?" Maka asked.

"U-uh yes," Crona said, pointing to the black lump on the floor. It ended up on the floor due to Maka and Tsubaki tossing things here and there.

Tsubaki picked it up, and both she and Maka looked at it strangely. It looked exactly the same as what she normally wore. The only difference was that it was made of softer material and was a little thicker and shorter.

Crona nodded at it. It was familiar. She didn't have to change. She didn't want to change anything.

"Ok," Maka said, taking the gown and placing it on the bed. "We're gonna have to get you a whole new wardrobe."

Crona whined. She didn't want a new wardrobe. She didn't want a new anything. And to think earlier she had asked them to get her some new clothes.

"Well, never mind that." Tsubaki said. "Let's just get all of our things ready and go to Maka's. Just let me run by my house so I can get my clothes. I'll meet you there."

"Ok!" Maka said, as Tsubaki left.

"Maka?" Crona said quietly. "I-I don't want to change. I want everything to stay the way it is. Nothing should be different."

Maka softened. "Crona, change isn't always bad. Sometimes it's for the better. And if you're not sure, just try it. If you don't like it then just change back.

Change back. But what if what you did couldn't be changed back to normal? What if you had to just put up with it for the rest of your life?

"Now come on," Maka said, pulling Crona up. "Let's go. We're gonna have fun."

Crona pushed all of her negative thoughts away. After all, clothes could be changed. You can change them easily. She nodded.

So they walked out and started towards Maka's.

**********

"Crona try this one!" Maka said, handing her a top.

They were giggling and laughing. Well, Maka and Tsubaki were. Crona wasn't much of a giggler, but she was smiling a really big smile. She had to admit, she was having fun.

The three girls were around in their pajamas, but of course they let Crona borrow some. The one she had on now was a white, elegant dress. A smooth silk-like material, threaded with lace on the neck line, wrists, and bottom of the dress, and finished with a small pink bow at the waist. Crona had refused at first, but Maka and Tsubaki said she looked absolutely stunning.

"Pillow fight!" Maka said, throwing two pillows at Tsubaki and Crona.

Tsubaki tossed one back, getting Maka in the stomach. Maka threw some more. They were both laughing and having fun. But all Crona did was dodge. But Crona still hadn't stopped smiling.

"You know, it's still pretty early." Tsubaki said. "Maybe we could ask Liz and Patty if they want to come."

"Sure." Maka said. "And ask Liz to bring some of her clothes. I know she must have some nice stuff."

So shortly Liz and Patty arrived, actually having brought a suitcase full of stylish clothes.

"This'll be fun," Liz said.

Patty giggled. "Dress up with Crona!"

So Maka, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty all dumped their clothes on a bed. Together all their clothes formed a huge mountain of cloth on the little bed.

Crona gulped. She had a bad feeling.

**********

Kid wondered what was going on. Liz and Patty had simply said that they were sleeping over at Maka's. It made the house empty and spacious. Kid walked through the halls, looking at paintings on the walls, fixing flower arrangements.

Kid was bored. Very bored. There was nothing to do at all. He kept wandering around his house looking for unsymmetrical things that needed to be fixed, but he found none. Everything was perfect.

Kid grabbed his phone and dialed. Someone picked it up pretty fast.

"Hello?" Soul said.

"Hey Soul," Kid said.

"You have to come get me out of here. Maka's having a sleepover with all the girls so she locked me inside my room." Soul said. "All she left in here was a sandwich and some water. I'm starving, and all that giggling is driving me crazy."

"If Maka locked you in your room what makes you think she'd even let me in the door?"

"I don't know, you could help me sneak out the window or something. Come on, it's torture in here."

Kid needed something to do. He might as well do it.

"Ok, I'll be there shortly," Kid said, hanging up.

**********

"Come on Crona," Maka said. "Let us see what you look like!"

Crona whined.

"Don't be shy Crona," Liz said.

"Yeah! We wanna see!" Patty said.

"Come on Crona show us," Tsubaki said.

'_Tsubaki, not you too.' _Crona thought.

"Come on!" They all chanted.

Crona bit her lip and slowly opened the door…

**********

Kid decided not to sneak Soul out the window. That'd just cause him more trouble with Maka. He would just ask nicely if Soul could come out.

He raised his hand to knock on the door but was distracted by gasp and squeals. He then remembered that it was a girl's slumber party. Squealing and giggling was involved, right?

Kid was interest in what was going on. He stayed there, trying to listen.

**********

"Oh my god." Maka said.

"You look…" started Liz.

"Oh, Crona…" Tsubaki said.

"W-what?" Crona said, blushing. "I'll go change…"

"PRETTY!" Shouted Patty. "Crona looks like a girl!" Patty said, making everyone laugh.

"D-do I really look nice?" Crona asked.

"Of course you do!" Maka said, glancing up and down at Crona.

She was wearing a pretty light pink blouse with flowers on it, with a small black top over it that only went past her chest. Along with it was a black and white plaid skirt with little pink lace along the sides and bottom. She had pretty faded lilac knee socks on; they were going to have her where tights, but they decided against it. And good thing too, Crona had nice legs. Soft and creamy colored, it was too bad that Crona kept them hidden under her dress all the time. Her shoes weren't high heels; Crona would definitely fall over a million times in them, so they went with pretty white shoes with tiny flowers sewed on them that had a little heel.

"You look really cute Crona!" Tsubaki said, clapping her hands.

"Of course, I picked them out after all." Liz joked, smiling.

"R-really?" Crona said, beaming.

"Absolutely!" Maka said.

**********

Kid was now interested in what was going on, and had his ear pushed hard against the door so he could hear better.

He realized that they had stopped talking and it now was back to their pointless giggles and squeals, so Kid knocked.

"Coming!!" Kid heard Maka say.

What Kid didn't hear was this:

"Oh Crona, could you get the door? I'm gonna get a camera." Maka said.

"Oh, o-ok," Crona said, walking towards the door.

Her smile slowly stopped and turned into a frown as she realized who it was.

Kid was staring. He was staring directly at her eyes. His golden eyes were burning through hers.

Kid was speechless. Eventually, he looked up and down at Crona, then back to her face, to see that her face was reddening.

"U-um, yes?" Crona said, very quietly.

"I'm here to pick up Soul." Kid said, remembering what he had come for.

"O-ok." Crona said, walking over to Soul's room, where, upon opening the door, out tumbled Soul, dashing out of the front door yelling "I'M FREE!!"

Crona slowly returned to the door. She had got what she wanted, but now she wasn't sure if she liked it.

"W-well, bye." Crona said, trying to close the door, but Kid stopped her.

Crona stopped, waiting to see what he'd say. When he didn't say anything, Crona finally said:

"W-w-why do you keep staring at me!?" It came out harsher than Crona had meant to. She was just curious and confused.

"Well," Kid started. He seemed embarrassed. Kid never got embarrassed, and he never had to stop and think about what he was going to say.

"It's just that…" Kid said.

He gulped.

Crona gulped.

"Y-you look really pretty…" Kid said.

Crona's face was a very, very deep red. She put her hands to her cheeks to see how hot they were. But her right hand was grabbed.

Crona's heart was beating hard.

Slowly, Kid bent down, and placed a small kiss on her hand.

And then Crona was lighter than air.

"Goodnight." Kid said before walking off.

"G-goodnight." Crona said dizzily.

Crona closed the door, her back leaning on the door.

Now she was sure that she liked it.

**********

* * *

…….ok, you all have permission to beat me up. a slumber party??? What was I thinking?!?!? But, I have to admit, it was fun writing about all the girls totally losing their cool and acting all girly like that. Hope u all don't hate me for that, but it sorta happened. And yaaaaaay~ more KidxCrona!!! But my story isn't over yet!!!!! No no no no, its not over!!!! Im gonna keep going!!

So yeah, slumber party, not the best thing ive ever written, but I think it turned out pretty good. Im so nervous about the reviews im gonna get. Hope I don't get any bashings or death threats, lol. So I hope the story doesn't end soon, cause im having so much fun!!!! And if anyone has an idea for what could happen in the last scene, then feel free to suggest it, cause even I don't know yet!!!! Lol

K, so im sorry to say, but from here on, there is officially NO more Ragnarok. Im sorry, but its hard fitting him into scenes, cause id think itd be awkward. So sorry if anybody liked Ragnarok in this, but I cant put him in anymore. Its too awkward, like during some scenes it would be hard to put him in cause he'd spoil the fun *cough*theslumberparty*cough*

So thanks to everyone who reads this story, I really appreciate it!!! This is going better than I had though it would. :D

So bye bye! See you in the next chapter!! ^^


	7. Forming A Plan In Under Ten Minutes

You probably already know this, but ill say it anyway just in case you don't. here it is: CHAPTER 7 IS UP!!!! yeah, you knew that already. But I want to say it to make sure I know! I never thought that it would get up this far. And since its my first fanfiction that makes it a billion times better!!

anyways thanks to all who read this! I appreciate it so much! *wipes tear from eye*

And I got motivated to do this after I got some good reviews. When I get good reviews it gives me a warm fuzzy feeling inside.

sorry if this chapter took long. And do you guys think it should end in the next chapter or chapter 9 or 10? How far do u think I can go with this? im pretty impressed with myself since its my first fanfic. Makes me happy

so in this chapter, Maka, Tsubaki, and Liz form a plan to find out whats going on in under ten minutes. ten minute planning!~

Keep those reviews coming!

* * *

After the slumber party, Crona went straight to bed, ignoring the questions asked by her friends.

She was just too lightheaded to continue the party. She went straight to Maka's bedroom and crawled in her sleeping bag.

When the party was over and everyone was sleeping, Crona quietly crawled out and left the room. She sat in the living room, thinking. She couldn't get any sleep.

She heard the quiet tapping on the window and looked at the rain. Crona had always liked the rain. It was refreshing. It showed that even though it looks dark and gloomy, the sun always comes out after.

Crona walked to the window and opened it. She brought a chair to the window and sat down, watching the rain, her elbows on the window sill.

**********

Kid was again, pacing. And of course he was taking eight steps before turning around and doing another set of steps.

What should he do? He couldn't control himself last night. She just looked so, pretty. But he shouldn't be leading her on like that!

But… was it really leading on if he wanted to do more?

**********

_You have one message._

Maka turned to the source of the beep. She walked over to her computer and sat down.

She opened up her messages and read one from Tsubaki.

_open a chat with me_

Maka opened up her chat, and Tsubaki got the little bing sound that announced someone had logged in.

_Maka-Chan has logged in._

Maka-Chan 3:00pm (authors note: sorry, couldn't think of any good screen names for anyone)

im here. what is it?

Tsubaki-Chan 3:00pm

its about crona

Maka-Chan 3:01pm

what about her?

Tsubaki-Chan 3:01pm

she was just acting strange after the party. what do u think kid wanted?

Maka-Chan 3:02pm

i was wondering bout that 2. she was acting strange.

Tsubaki-Chan 3:02pm

we need to find out bout this. we should watch em next time we see em 2gether

Maka-Chan 3:03pm

so u want to spy on em? why?

Tsubaki looked at the screen. Why? Because, she had seen them hugged while Crona cried her eyes out in his arms, and most likely Kid had done something to make Crona act so strange.

She couldn't tell Maka though. She would probably confront Kid about it, and when Kid wouldn't say anything, she'd ask Crona. That wouldn't be good for either of them.

Maka-Chan 3:05pm

tsubaki? u still there?

Tsubaki-Chan 3:05pm

yeah. and i just want to make sure kid and crona r alright. there our friends, i care about em

Maka-Chan 3:06pm

i think ur right. we should. but first we should confront kid and crona separately to see what they think about each other before we follow em

Tsubaki-Chan 3:07pm

but how? itd be odd if one of us just started hanging around kid all the time

Maka-Chan 3:07pm

were gonna need help then

Tsubaki-Chan 3:08pm

I think i know who

Maka-Chan 3:08pm

who? better not be black star. hed ruin it in 2 seconds

_Bing_

_Elizabeth has logged on_

Elizabeth 3:08pm

i wanna help. i think kids been acting weird. u guys should follow crona around. ill follow kid.

Maka-Chan 3:08pm

idk liz. and what about patty? u gonna ask her to help too?

Elizabeth 3:09pm

nah. maybe. If she swears not to say anything that would give it away.

Tsubaki-Chan 3:09pm

I think patty could help too. she might give it away but I think patty could get kid to talk

Maka-Chan 3:09pm

so its a plan?

Tsubaki-Chan 3:10pm

deal

Elizabeth 3:10pm

deal

Maka looked at the screen. She didn't think it was right to spy on her friends. But she had to know. Something was going on, and she was going to find out.

Maka-Chan 3:10pm

Deal

**********

Crona was walking with Maka and Tsubaki. They were acting a bit strange, but Crona didn't notice. She still was acting out of it.

"Hey Crona!" Maka said, clapping her hands in Crona's face, making her jump. "Earth to Crona?"

"Huh?" Crona said. "W-what?"

"So…" Maka started, emphasizing the 'o.' "What did Kid want anyway?"

"W-what?" Crona said. She could feel herself reddening thinking about it; how her hand still burned from the spot his lips touched her skin. She forced herself to stop thinking about it so she wouldn't be suspicious. "N-nothing. He came to get Soul."

"Yeah, but after Soul left, he stayed there for a while. What were you guys talking about?"

"N-nothing." Crona said.

"Crona." Tsubaki said, giving Maka a look that told her that she was being too straightforward. "Did anything happen that made you go to bed so early?"

Crona slowly nodded.

"WH-" Maka started, but Tsubaki interrupted her.

"What happened Crona? We want to know so we can help you." Tsubaki said, patting Crona on the back.

"H-he…" Crona whispered.

"What Crona? It's ok if you don't wanna tell us." Maka said more sweetly.

"H-h-h-he…" Crona couldn't say. What would they do if they found out?

Tsubaki and Maka just looked at Crona with eager eyes and kind gentle smiles on their faces.

"He kissed my hand…" Crona whispered.

"What?" Maka and Tsubaki said together.

"H-he kissed my hand…" Crona said a little bit louder.

Maka and Tsubaki leaned in closer to hear better.

"Come on Crona, speak up."

"We can't hear you."

"H-h-h-he kissed my hand!" Crona said loudly.

**********

Liz had decided against letting Patty in on the plan. She didn't like to lie to her little sister, but Patty would probably blurt it out and Kid would be onto them. Liz had decided to tell Patty after she knew enough about what Kid thought of Crona. Patty could help them watch Crona and Kid when they were together. Since Liz and Patty were raised on the streets, they had to be sneaky. And they knew how to be sneaky.

"Hey Kid." Liz said.

"Yes Liz?" Kid asked.

"Where did you go last night?" Liz asked, trying to sound casual.

"Oh Soul asked me to save him from the girls slumber party." Kid said. "So I went over there and got him."

"Huh. Well what did you do to get him? I mean, I don't think Maka would let you take Soul away." Liz asked.

"Well I didn't really need to. Someone answered the door and Soul came bursting out and ran off." Kid said.

"Well who answered the door?" Liz asked.

Kid looked at Liz as if it was an odd question to ask, which it was. But Kid still replied, "Crona."

"So, you took a little longer than I expected you would. Did anything happen between you two?" Liz ruined it. That was blunt and straight to the point. Kid would be able to tell what was going on. Liz ruined it and they weren't even at school yet. Then again, they did form this plan in ten minutes. How successful could it be?

"Oh nothing." Kid said normally, except he wasn't looking at her in the eyes anymore. He kept his eyes focused on the road in front of him.

When no one said anything, Kid finally spoke up.

"Hey Liz." Kid said.

"Yeah?"

"Can I tell you something?" Kid asked, looking directly at her.

"U-um, sure." His eyes were freaking her out. They were looking at her so intensely it made her nervous.

Kid cupped his hand by his mouth and Liz's ear, and whispered something to her.

"W-what??" Liz asked startled at what he said. "Are you sure?"

Kid nodded.

'_Well.' _Liz thought. _'I guess I know what he thinks about Crona.'_

**********

"W-what?" Tsubaki said.

"He k-k-kissed you!?!" Maka said, forming her hand into a fist.

Crona nodded shyly.

"No wonder you were acting strange." Tsubaki said.

"I am going to make him hurt for doing that to you." Maka said, gritting her teeth. How could he, taking advantage of little innocent Crona like that!

"B-but Maka…" Crona said quietly.

"Come on Tsubaki, we have to find Kid." Maka said.

"I-it was only on the hand…" Crona said, being ignored again.

"We are gonna make him pay for doing that to Crona!" Maka said, her eyes mad with fury.

"Maka!" Crona said. The two looked at her strangely. She felt he face getting red again. She quietly said, "B-but, what if I, l-liked it?"

Immediately both of their eyes softened.

Maka and Tsubaki looked at each other and smiled.

"Guess we have a new plan." Maka said.

Tsubaki nodded.

"W-what plan?" Crona said.

Maka turned to Crona. "Well…."

"What?" Crona asked.

"We have to make Kid fall madly in love with you!"

Crona bolted. She ran off in her new outfit. That was too embarrassing!

Tsubaki hit Maka in the arm. "That was a little too blunt! You scared her to death!"

Maka and Tsubaki ran after Crona, and got her pretty quickly. Crona had already tripped in her new shoes, even though the heel was very low. She tripped, and landed face-first into a mud puddle.

**********

"I'm done!" Spirit said. "I'm done!!"

He held up the thing he had been working on for the past week. He had spent hours making it.

It was a three-foot doll of Maka and Spirit hugging. She would love it!

Spirit looked at his fingers. He had to do it over so many times until he got it right; he pricked his fingers a lot. Maka had to appreciate what he had made for her.

He rubbed his face. He needed a shave. And a decent meal. And clean clothes.

But there was no time for that!

"Maka!! Come see what your papa made for you!!" Spirit said, running out of the door while carrying the dolls in his hand, laughing crazily.

**********

"Crona!" Maka and Tsubaki said, running over to her to pull her out of the mud.

Crona felt tears forming in her eyes. She couldn't wipe her eyes since she had mud all over her.

"Are you ok?" Maka said, trying to wipe off the mud.

Crona only whimpered.

"Come on." Tsubaki said. "We need to get you something clean to wear."

"Maka!!!!" They heard a voice yell in the distance. Maka looked over and squinted her eyes to see her father running over to her.

"Look what I made for you, my darling!" Spirit said, holding his arms out presenting the gift to his daughter.

"What do you think? Don't you love it? Don't you appreciate what your papa did for you?" Spirit said.

"Not now!" Maka snapped at him. "We need to get Crona something to wear before school starts!" She pushed him out of the way as they ran and pulled Crona with them.

"A-a-a-ah-ah-ah…" Spirit was shocked, yet again. He had put so much effort into that and Maka didn't even care.

He sat down on the ground and hugged the two dolls and started rocking and weeping.

**********

Crona sat there sniffling on her bed. She was back to wearing one of her old black dresses. Maka and Tsubaki had taken Crona's clothes to be washed, and Crona asked to stay home. She didn't want to go to school today.

Her hair was damp. She had just gotten out of the shower because of all the mud. She had gotten some in her mouth too, so she had taken five minutes brushing the taste out of her mouth.

"Hey Crona!" Ragnarok said, startling Crona since it had been so quiet.

"What Ragnarok?"

"Why do you just let that shinigami do whatever he wants to you?" Ragnarok demanded. "He just kissed you and you didn't do anything!!"

"It was only the hand!" Crona whined. How come nobody cared if it was the lips, cheek, or hand? There was a big difference, right? "And what about you? You didn't do anything either!"

"Well what was I supposed to do??"

"You could have stopped him!"

"I sor-ry, I thought you said you liked it!!"

Crona sat there. Did Ragnarok not come out because he wanted Crona to be happy? That was so sweet to Crona. Ragnarok was aggressive and mean to her, but now that he and Crona had calmed down about everything (and in Ragnarok's case, shrunk) he did care about her.

Crona just brought her hand up and patted Ragnarok's head.

"I better go. I'll be late for school." Crona said, wiping her eyes and getting up to go.

She felt all right now knowing that she did have people that cared about her. There was Maka, Tsubaki, Ragnarok, Liz and Patty, even Soul and Black Star.

And maybe, and Crona hoped, that one of the people that cared about her was Kid.

* * *

Well, end of this chapter. Sorry if its shorter, I ran out of ideas in the end. But whatevs! I wanna keep this going, I don't wanna end in the next chapter! When should I end? Anybody have an idea when it should? I don't wanna make it too long or itll get boring. And yeah, I brought back spirit. I completely forgot about how he said he would make her a gift, so I put it in here. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Ill try to put in more kidxcrona in the next chapter. Maybe some more fluff. XD

Anyways, hope you enjoyed.

I forgot!!!!!!! RAGNAROK IS HERE!! hes not gona after all! It just wasn't the same not writing about him anymore, so I added him in

Thanks for your reviews and stuff they make me happy~

I thank everyone who reads this story for your support on my first fanfic. :D

Bye bye! Till we meet again in the next chapter! XD


	8. Wait, MARRIAGE?

Yea….. The 8th chapter….. IM SO HAPPY: D

I never thought I'd make it past the 2nd chapter. ^^"

But whatevs. This chapter if chapter 8, so if u do the math correctly, you should get the result that this is defiantly past the 2nd chapter. ^_^ me ish smart

So hope u enjoy, and this aint the last chapter. Hopefully chapter 9 or ten will end it. But of course I have no idea since I write these before I write the story, so yeah. I don't know what im gonna write about right now as im writing this XD well I hope this ones better than the last one cause I kinda did the last one late at night so I was really sleepy and wanted to sleep, but I didn't want to leave it unfinished when I was so close, so I rushed through it. Hopefully this one will be written better.

Enjoy~

* * *

Crona stood outside the classroom. She was maybe two hours late. Of course people would notice her walk in, and they would all turn their heads to look at her and the teacher would stop mid-sentence in the lesson to look too. But for some reason that didn't bother her right now. She didn't know why, but she didn't mind. She didn't know that it was because she wanted them to look at her.

Well, not them. Not all of them. But one person.

_Him._

The one who made her happy, the one who had caused the strange beating in her chest every time he looked at her. The one who made her cheeks so red and made her stutter over her words.

She pushed open the door, and what she thought would happen, did.

"Crona, why are you so late?" The teacher said.

"S-sorry, Professor Stein." Crona said, scurrying to her seat.

Luckily Stein didn't ask further questions and continued with the lesson.

The whole day Crona managed not to look at him. She couldn't let herself get distracted any more. She had to worry about her grades.

The bell rang, signaling the end of class.

Ding dong, Bing bong.

Crona looked at her paper. She hadn't finished even half of the notes. Turns out she was so focused on trying not to look at him that she couldn't focus on her work instead.

People were getting up, gathering their things and shuffling out the door.

"Crona? You coming?" Maka said, leaning from behind Crona to look at her paper. "You didn't finish taking notes? You can borrow mine and copy them."

"O-oh no, that's ok. I don't want to trouble you. I'll just stay in and finish them." Crona said.

"Ok, but call me if you need anything." Maka said, waving as she walked out.

Crona was alone in the classroom. Well, Stein was there, arranging and rearranging things on his desk, occasionally giving the screw on his head a turn.

"P-professor Stein?" Crona said, walking up to him.

"Yes Crona?" He said.

"C-can I stay here for a bit to finish taking down the notes?" Crona asked him.

"Sure, but remember to lock the door when you leave."

Crona nodded and Stein got his things and walked out, tossing Crona a key. It wasn't too surprising that he would give her a key to the classroom. Crona was trustworthy and wasn't the kind to give it to someone or to steal something from there or to wreck the place. Crona was the kind of person you could trust.

Crona gripped her hand around the key and sat in the front row to see the board better. She squinted her eyes. Hmm. Maybe she needed glasses.

Crona had started to write down the notes she had missed, but she had a key, so she could take as long as she needed to finish. There was no pressure.

While Crona was taking down the notes from the lesson, she heard the door open slightly. She lifted her head to see who it was.

All she saw was some black hair and some stripes.

"Kid, hurry up, I need to go grocery shopping if you want dinner tonight!"

"I just need to get something I left in here."

"The stores gonna close soon!"

"Come on Kid, hurry up, don't be a slow poke!"

"Then you can go on without me. I really need to get it."

"Fine. Go and get your silly little- whatever. Come on."

"OK!"

Crona heard the conversation going on outside the door. The voices had been muffled since the door was only open so much, but she knew those voices enough to make out who was talking.

Liz, Patty, and…

_Kid._

When Crona realized that he was now opening the door more, Crona quickly ran up to the row of desks above her and ducked down under one, hiding.

"Now, where did I put those rings?" Kid said. Crona lifted her head a tiny bit, enough to see that he wasn't wearing the rings he usually wore.

"At least I didn't only lose one of them!" Kid said, horrified by the thought of having to wear only one of his rings without one on the other hand. What awful symmetry!

"They're probably by my desk." Kid said, and Crona heard footsteps getting closer.

Crona finally took a closer look at whose desk she was hiding under.

It was Kid's desk.

"Oh yes, here they are." He said, leaning down to pick them up from the floor. From the floor. Crona could see the rings perfectly; they were right in front of her. She could see all the little details in the rings sides.

Kid bent down, and his fingertips barely brushed alongside the edge of the rings, when he turned and saw the figure cowering under his desk.

"C-Crona?" Kid said, forgetting about the rings. "What are you doing under here?"

"U-um, I n-needed to finish the n-notes…" Crona weakly pointed to the board.

"Yes, but why are you under the desk?" Kid asked. "Did I startle you? Sorry, I should have knocked."

Crona gulped. She didn't want him to think that he was a burden to her. He was the exact opposite, she felt like she needed him to be there with her. Just not too close, like how he was now, or she would freak out like she had many times before.

"Come on, Crona." Kid said, bending down and grabbing her hand.

Crona's heart skipped a beat. And when she got up, and he left go of her hand, she felt a cold loneliness, missing the warmth another's hand felt against her own.

"Crona…" Kid said, looking up at her.

Wait, looking up? Crona bent her head down. When had he gotten to the bottom? She hadn't remembered him moving. Crona gulped again. She was feeling that same awkward feeling she got when she was alone with him, the feeling as if she's in another world.

"Y-yes?" Crona said timidly.

"Are you having trouble with you studies?" Kid said.

Oh great. Crona had forgotten to take the notebook with her when she hid. Now Kid was looking down at it, and seeing her messing handwriting, and her incomplete notes.

"U-um…" Crona hadn't really given it much thought. She knew she had to pass, but she never thought about what you had to do to pass.

But incomplete notes wouldn't help her pass, she knew that.

Truth be told, she was having some trouble understanding it all… It was rather difficult to remember all of those things that they learn in just one day.

"Well, I could help you with your work if you're having trouble understanding it." Kid said, ignoring that he secretly felt nervous asking this question.

"W-what?" Crona said, her cheeks slightly turning pink.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so direct… It's just that…" Great, now Kid was at a loss for words. "W-we could go on a date."

"W-what!?" Crona said, startled by the sudden outburst.

"Oh, not that!" Kid mentally slapped his forehead at what he accidently said. "I mean, a study date." Kid said. "With everyone else too." Kid added just to be safe.

"O-oh…" Crona said. She felt… disappointed? No that couldn't be. She would have fun with the others, and they could help her study and…

So why was it that when Kid said 'With everyone else,' it made her feel sad?

"Well?" Kid asked. Maybe he shouldn't have asked. It seemed that anything with the word 'date' scared Crona.

"O-ok…" Crona said. She didn't want to refuse, it would be impolite.

"Good." Kid said, his face lifting, which made Crona's heart soar. "I'll see you."

"B-bye." Crona said as he walked out. She loved his smile. It seemed as though his smile could light up the whole city.

"Oh!" Crona gasped, realizing he had left his rings here.

Crona ran to his desk and picked them up.

Crona looked at the rings. Funny, Kid had worn them so much that it almost seemed that they were attached to his fingers. How strange it was to see him without them.

'_I have to get these back to Kid…' _Crona thought.

Crona ran out the door and looked around. Nothing.

Kid was fast, so how would she get them back to him? He was already long gone from here.

Crona sighed and thought, _'I guess I'll have to go to his house.'_

**********

Crona sat on her bed, hugging her knees. Why hadn't she gone to his house? It would have taken a few minutes. But instead of going, she ran home.

Crona glanced at her new clothes that were hanging on the chair to her desk; the ones she thought were ruined with mud. They were now looked brand new, as if it never happened.

Crona didn't know why, but now she had a sudden urge to go to Kid's to deliver the rings. She walked over, and picked up the clothes.

Once Crona had changed into them, she got the rings and was about to walk out the door. She had no pockets. There was a high chance she'd lose the rings, with or without pockets. She needed a way to carry these without losing them, or Kid might hate her forever.

Crona slowly slipped one of the rings on her finger, and slowly the other one. She looked at her hands. It was surprising how they fit so well. They weren't too loose or too tight, they were perfect.

"Crona? What the heck are you wearing!?" Ragnarok said, popping out at that time, startling Crona.

"They're just rings Ragnarok." Crona said, again admiring the rings on her fingers and how they shined.

"Yeah I know that much, but aren't those the shinigami's rings?" Ragnarok demanded.

Crona nodded, still lost looking at the rings.

"You idiot, pay attention to me!" Ragnarok said, hitting Crona's head.

"Ow! What? I'm listening! What's the big deal?" Crona said, rubbing the spot where he hit her.

"What do you mean what's the big deal!?" Ragnarok said; his hand in a fist, ready to hit her again. "What I wanna know is why the hell they're on your ring fingers!!"

"What? It's the ring finger. Aren't rings supposed to go there?" Crona whined. Why was he making such a big deal out of her wearing two little rings?

"No, the index fingers! Rings are supposed to go there when you're married stupid!" Ragnarok yelled.

'_M-married? You wear rings when you're married?' _Crona thought. _'Wait… so if you wear rings when you're married, and if these are Kid's rings… then that would mean…'_

"Ahhhhh!!" Crona yelled, yanking the rings off her fingers and running out the door.

She needed to give these back as soon as possible.

**********

Kid was walking, wondering about something. He felt as if he forgot something. When he couldn't shake that feeling he just decided to go home.

On his way home he thought about the study, er, 'meeting' he had with Crona and everyone else. He didn't know how he would start this up, or when. 'Date' just popped out, because that's what he was thinking. So he just covered it up with 'study date.'

How was he going to get the others to agree on a study date? Everyone would ask why. He did after all, excel in school. They would ask him why and be curious. And he wouldn't be able to come up with a lie to convince them.

He thought about it but got to no avail.

What was he going to do?

**********

Patty and Liz were at Maka's, watching a movie.

"What were you and Kiddo talking about?" Patty said as she watched the movie, her feet in the air, swinging back and forth.

"Hmm? What do mean?" Liz said, munching on some popcorn.

"Well you guys left and wouldn't let me come!" Patty said; her eyes still on the screen. "Come on, I wanna know what you guys were talking about~"

Liz bit her lip. She didn't want to lie to Patty, but this was Kid's personal business.

Liz looked at Patty and saw a pair of big pleading eyes staring at her.

Well…. Kid chose to tell her… and Liz was his trustworthy partner, as was Patty. And Kid was their trustworthy meister, so shouldn't Liz have the right to tell Patty?

"Ok, but you gotta keep it a secret." Liz said, checking to see if Maka was coming back.

"Yay! ~ Come on, just tell me!" Patty said clapping her hands.

Liz cupped her hand over Patty's ear and whispered what Kid had told her.

Patty's eyes grew wide as her sister told her what he said.

"Really?!?" Patty shouted. "KID SAID HE-"

"Shhh!" Liz said, putting her hand over Patty's mouth. "You have to promise not to tell anyone ok?"

"OK!" Patty nodded, her voice muffled by her sister's hand.

Liz removed her hand from her mouth and continued to watch the movie.

Patty, though, wasn't interested with the movie. Patty smiled and giggled.

Liz would learn later that telling Patty was a big mistake.

**********

Kid was sitting on the couch, in deep despair. He had been thinking about what he was going to do for the past half hour, and he came to nothing.

Kid thought he was going to die if he didn't come up with something, but the sound of the doorbell broke his thoughts.

Kid walked over and opened the door.

And guess who it was?

Crona.

"O-oh, Kid, I f-found these..." Crona said, her voice shaking, and her face a deep red. She extended her hands out again, and Kid saw his rings in her small palms.

"Oh, I forgot them didn't I?" Kid said. "Thank you Crona."

"Y-your welcome…" Crona said. Crona had to hold back from yelping when his hands went on hers to get the rings.

"Would you like to come in? Liz and Patty aren't here, but I can offer you some refreshments." Kid said. He didn't know why he offered, if she came into his house it would just be awkward since he wouldn't have anything to say.

"O-oh, no thanks…" Crona said, shivering. "I have to go…"

Crona quickly waved goodbye and ran off.

Kid sighed. She was so cute when she was nervous.

* * *

Heehee, I wanted to do something about Crona's innocence. Poor Crona XD

Oh Kid, you're so formal XD

Anyways I have news for you guys! You gotta hear this!!!!! I have set a date for when this will end, in chapter 10. I have chapter 9 all planned out. Unless anyone wants it to go on, then I can try to make it more, but I already got 9 planned, and some of 10.

So see u all in chapter 9~

Keep those reviews coming, whether they are good or bad.

So hope yall enjoyed that.


	9. Can You Keep A Secret?

Patty was skipping along, singing.

Liz had gone out shopping, and Kid never seemed to be around anymore.

Patty stopped skipping, and slowed her walk. She pouted, jutting her bottom lip out.

She was so bored! Nobody seemed to be around. She was getting lonely. She was really bored, and she had nothing to do.

She decided to think of that time when her and Liz and been at Maka's place watching a movie.

Patty smiled and giggled remembering what Liz had told her.

But now… Patty really wanted to tell someone the secret! It was hard keeping it in like this, and she was really bored.

Then, she saw Tsubaki walking down, and smiled a smile so big it was almost creepy.

"Hiya Tsubaki!" Patty said, running up to her.

"Oh, hello Patty." Tsubaki said smiling.

"Do you want to know a secret?" Patty said, putting her face right up to Tsubaki's.

"Oh, um… I don't know, sure?" Tsubaki said, not liking the sudden limit of space.

"Ok, but you can't tell no one, ok?" Patty said, her eyes blinking. "Liz told me to tell no one, cause its super secret!"

"But, Liz told you not to tell anybody!" Tsubaki said.

"Oh, coooome on!!" Patty whined. "Don't you want to know what Kid said?"

"K-Kid?" Well, they had been 'investigating' him… so maybe she should know this. Who knows? Maybe it's really important. "Ok. Tell me."

"Yay! ~" Patty said, happy that she could finally get this off her chest. She stood on her tip-toes to get closer to Tsubaki's ear.

"Ok, keep this a secret, K?" Patty whispered. Tsubaki nodded. "Kid said…"

Tsubaki couldn't believe that's what Kid had said. But more importantly, she didn't know if she should tell Maka or not. She freaked out over a kiss on the hand…

How would she react to this?

"Tsubaki? Are you ok?" Black Star said. Tsubaki had gone home after Patty had told her, since Patty seemed so much less interested now that she had done what she had planned on. "You've been spacing out."

"O-oh, sorry, it's nothing." Tsubaki said, smiling at him.

"Really? Cause you seem kinda weird." Black Star said, concerned.

"N-no really, it's nothing." Tsubaki said, trying to reassure him.

"Ok, if you say so." Black Star said, turning back to the TV. "But you know Tsubaki, if something's on your mind then you can tell me."

"Well…" Tsubaki wanted to tell him! She really did! After all, she was a terrible liar. Somebody would find out anyway.

And… Black Star was Kid's friend, so maybe he could help…

"Um, Black Star? Tsubaki said quietly. "Can I tell you something?

"Sure Tsubaki." Black Star said, leaning in.

"Ok, but you can't tell anyone, ok?" Tsubaki said, getting closer to Black Stars ear.

Black Star nodded. "Come on, just tell me!"

"Ok, well Kid said…" Tsubaki whispered what an eager Patty had told her moments ago.

"KID SAID WHAT!?!?" Black Star shouted. "KID SAID-"

"Shhh!" Tsubaki said, hitting him on the head. "You have to keep quiet about it!!"

"Fine fine, but you didn't have to hit me!" Black Star said, rubbing his head.

Tsubaki groaned.

"Ok Tsubaki." Black Star said.

"I'll keep it a secret."

Black Star sighed. He knew this awesome secret but he couldn't tell anyone!

But… he promised Tsubaki!

He had to tell at least one person, or else he'd explode and yell it at the top of his lungs.

And Tsubaki would rather him tell one person than anyone who was in earshot of his scream…

Black Star ran to his room and shut the door.

"Black Star?" Tsubaki said. "What are you doing?"

"I'm just going to sleep!" Black Star yelled at the door. "Night Tsubaki!"

"Goodnight!" Tsubaki called. But Black Star had already gotten out his cell phone and was rapidly texting away.

Da Na Na~ Went Soul's phone.

Soul picked it up. The caller id said it was Black Star.

Opening his phone to reveal the message, Soul wondered why Black Star was texting him. Soul didn't think that he would know how to text. Black Star wasn't the kind of guy to waste time texting what you could say over the phone 10 times faster.

Soul lazily glanced at the message.

"Huh, Kid says he…" Soul said, closing his phone.

"Wait Kid said what??" Soul said, opening his phone again.

Soul studied the message more carefully. No way was this true. And come one, it was from Black Star!

Soul sent a message back saying: 'why r u texting? u never text

Black Star: cause i dont want Tsubaki to know i told u. if i called she would have heard

Soul: so is it true? u arent just makin stuff up again?

Black Star: yeah its true! why wouldnt u believe me?

Soul: ……

Black Star: nvm

Soul: well i got to go, Maka's getting mad since im texting and its late. Bye

Soul walked out towards his room. On his way he saw Maka sitting on the couch with a rather thick book in her lap. She looked up at him.

"Soul!" Maka said to him. "How many times have I told you not to text so late?"

"What are you my mother?" Soul mumbled.

"What?" Maka said.

"Yeah, yeah." Soul said, going to his room.

The reason Maka didn't like Soul texting so late was because sometimes when she was asleep, that constant beeping sound that was made when you get a text would wake her up and irritate her so she couldn't get back to sleep.

Soul thought about telling Maka. He knew that she had been all over Kid's case about something, but Soul didn't think of telling her. She would freak out. And Soul has promised that he wouldn't say anything. Soul crawled in his bed.

And besides, cool guys don't break their promises.

Crona was in her room, hugging her pillow, her head in her knees.

Why did she get so nervous around him? Why did her face get so red and hot when he was around? Why did he make her heart beat faster?

Crona didn't know. She had never experienced anything like this before, and she wasn't sure if she liked it.

While walking on the way to school, Crona decided to try to act normal around Kid. She would just look at him the way she looked at Maka or the teacher. She would act calm, and just see what would happen.

But she didn't think of Kid the way she thought of Maka or the teacher. She thought of him as…

What?

Crona had asked herself that question many times before: 'What do I think of Kid? What is he to me?' But she was never able to answer that question.

Crona sighed. How would she act normal around him, when she didn't even know what she thought of him?

"Crona!!" Two voices shouted. Crona turned to see Maka and Tsubaki running towards her.

"Good morning." Tsubaki said, smiling.

"So Crona, what have you been doing lately?" Maka asked.

'_Trying to get my life in order' _Crona thought, but instead said, "Nothing. What about you?"

"I just got these really cool headphones!" Maka said, pulling them out of her bag. They were a little big and chunky, not really the kind you want to go listening with as if they were earphones, but then again, Maka was old fashioned.

"Soul got them for me." Maka said, smiling. "They're sound proof on the outside, so if I'm listening to anything, I can't hear anything besides the music!"

"They are good Maka but aren't they a little big?" Tsubaki asked.

"Well, maybe, but I like them this way." Maka said, placing them around her neck.

"They're nice…" Crona said.

"Thanks Crona!" Maka said smiling.

_Ding, dong, Bing, bong_

Went the bell in the distance.

"We're gonna be late!" Tsubaki said.

"Come on Crona!" Maka said, grabbing Crona's wrist and running towards the school.

They came bursting through the door, just as the bell rang.

Crona, panting, walked to her seat and sat down. She was between Maka and Tsubaki.

And next to Tsubaki, was Black Star, and next to Maka, was Soul, and next to Soul was…

Kid. He was just three seats away from Crona. It had seemed that he was so far away before, yet now it was as if he were sitting next to her.

Crona quickly copied the notes off the board to get her mind back on track. She couldn't keep getting distracted.

She glanced at Maka. Why would she say such things about Kid? She remembered her words:

"_We have to make Kid fall madly in love with you!"_

Why would she say that? Kid couldn't love her. He just couldn't. How could anyone love Crona? If even her mother didn't love her, then how could anyone? Once Crona became friends with Maka, she found out that mother's love you more than anything. But Crona's didn't love her, Crona even had to, to, to-

Crona and Maka even had to kill her.

Crona felt tears forming in her eyes. She couldn't cry now, she couldn't! But, what had brought on this feeling? She hadn't felt sadness like this before… Well, she had felt it about her mother, but now it seemed that it intensified so much.

"C-Crona?!" Crona heard Maka shout. "What's wrong?!?"

"W-what?" Crona said, sniffling. She hiccupped.

"Well, you're crying for one thing!" Maka said.

"W-what?" Crona said, confused. She hadn't realized she was crying yet. Was she that oblivious?

"Crona?" Maka said, lowering her voice, for the students were starting to stare and the teacher had stopped in the middle of the lesson. "Are you ok?"

Crona just looked at her. She brought her hand to her cheek and was surprised at how wet it was. Was she crying that much? She looked around the classroom. She felt all their stares. Their questioning stares, as if their all asking: "Is she really normal?"

Crona could only feel more tears running down her cheeks. The silence in the room was agony. She felt her face getting red, her nose dripping, and only more tears to roll down her face.

She looked around the room, hopeless. Her eyes hit Kid's, his eyes full of concern.

But she realized that with her red face, her nose dripping, and the tears getting her face wet and matting up her hair.

She probably looked, and this was no exaggeration, butt-ugly.

She quickly tried to clean up her face, and failed.

She scrambled out of her seat and ran down the steps and out the door, her face in her hands.

"Um…" Stein said, not exactly sure what happened. "W-well, as you see here, the human soul-"

"Professor!" Maka said. "How can you just continue class? Someone needs to get her!!"

"I'll go." Kid said, getting up, and running out the door before waiting for a response.

"Crona!" Kid shouted, looking around. He had been running all over school, through the halls, in the classrooms, even in the restrooms, which earned him few good slaps on his face.

What had caused her to act like this? Why had she started to cry so much all of a sudden?

Kid had to find out why. He couldn't let the one he…

The one he… The one he…

_The one he loves to be upset._

I am sooooooo sorry for the long wait!!!!! I deleted like half of this story cause I didn't like it! I changed my story plan completely!! And sorry its short

So that means I must make the next chapter much better! And sadly, the next chapter will probably be the last. If I can extend it, I will! But with my story plan now, I don't think I can go any farther.

So sorry for the short chapter, and thanks to you guys for reading and reviewing! I love you guys who support this story!!!! :D


	10. Kid And Crona's Awful Past

OMG, LAST CHAPTER!!!!! Or maybe not…. :3

I have decided, this shall be continued. I didn't plan on it, but as the ideas just started rolling out of me, I couldn't help but write too much! So it will be continued!!! YAY!!!!!!!

But seriously, guys, you all have made me so happy. All you who bothered to click on this, to read it, to review, to read the next chapters, and review some more, I'm so grateful! You guys have made my first ever fanfiction a great success. I promise you, you will see more stories from me! I love you all~ 3

So, enough of my mushy stuff, here comes the final chapter!! I hope that when I changed my idea on how this would end, it was for the better.

I'm sorry if it's a bit more depressing than usual, I just wanted to go out with a bang, you know? So yeah, in this chapter we take a look into Crona and Kid's past, and why they can't express their feelings as easily as you thought. And maybe, just maybe, Kid's past is a little sadder than Crona's was… as unlikely as that seems! Sorry, after I read it over, I realized that it's probably really sad. Sorry bout that! I guess I'm better at writing depressing stuff than happy stuff ^^;

So enjoy the final installment of Do What Feels Right by me!!!! :D

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Why was she hiding? Why had she burst into tears out of nowhere? What had suddenly caused this sudden outbreak sadness?

But, why had it happened after she had been so happy with Kid?

Why?

Maka looked at the clock. Her pencil was tapping furiously on the desk.

'_Hurry up…' _Maka thought impatiently. Stein hadn't let her go, and he hadn't sent anyone to go get Crona.

Maka sighed. Why was it that Crona was running away so much these days?

Maka started thinking about the day they were all walking outside.

Kid had been acting strange that day… He had been looking at something oddly…

But Maka didn't bother to see what it was, but she thought she knew. Crona had left in that direction.

Maka felt herself getting mad. She clenched her fists.

She was filling up with anger she hadn't felt to anyone before…

_Except for Medusa._

Maka gasped. That was right; she had only felt this burning anger, this horrible agony as if someone had made her swallow needles…

She had only felt it towards Medusa.

Because Medusa never loved Crona like a mother should. Maka had been given a beautiful, kind, loving mother all her life. But Crona never got that. Crona never even understood why she had been abused as a child. Crona was never given a chance to be loved.

But now…

Who was this anger directed to?

Was Kid really the cause of Crona's sadness?

Crona, huddling in a corner, had never cried this much. And Crona cried a LOT.

She hadn't even planned to come here; she just ran and ran, her crying never stopping, and came here…

_She was in the nurse's office._

The place where her mother had so sneakily worked her. How she fooled everyone by saying she was a beautiful nurse. How she tricked them all, how she could make almost every man here fall for her.

Her clever, smart, beautiful mother.

"Oh mommy…" Crona said through her tears, practically choking over the words.

"…why didn't you love me?"

"C-Crona…" Kid panted, leaning on some lockers. He had looked everywhere. Why hadn't he found her? It was impossible for anyone to leave school during classes. There were guards to prevent students from ditching, he would know, since he was the only one who had ever come to school three hours late on the first day.

_Bing, bong, ding, dong_

Kid heard the school bell. Then came the familiar sound of many students trying to get out the doors.

"Dammit…" Kid muttered. With all these people coming out, he'd never find her amongst the crowd.

He had to find her, he had to. He'd never forgive himself if he let her be so unhappy.

Maka pounded her fist on the desk, causing Soul to jump a little.

"Maka, what's wrong?" Soul asked.

"Soul, do you think Kid loves Crona?" Maka asked, her voice shaking a little.

"W-what?" Soul said, startled. Had someone told her what Black Star told him?

"S-she's never been loved before…" Maka said quietly. "If Kid loves her, then she must be really confused…"

Maka looked at him, tears threatening to come out of her green eyes.

Soul hated that. When she looked so sad like that, Soul couldn't do anything but help his partner feel better. She deserved to know if she was so angry that she was on the verge of crying.

"Hey Maka…" Soul said, putting his arm on her shoulder.

"W-what?" Maka said, trembling out of anger.

"Kid…" Soul whispered what Black Star had told him into the frail girl's ear.

As Soul finished, Maka was quiet. Tears had actually started to roll down her cheeks, and she was shaking rather violently, but she was still quiet. She made no sound for a while until Soul had to use his arm to support the girl and walk out of the classroom.

Kid was slowly making his way out of the school. He didn't find her. With all the other people around here, he couldn't possibly locate her. He had just pushed open the huge doors to exit the school when he saw her.

Maka was staring at him, her eyes cutting through him.

"I-" Maka started. Her eyes were red, and she seemed to be shaking.

"I hate you."

What? Why had Maka said that? Where had that even come from? What was going on?

"Maka, what's going on?" Kid asked, confused.

"Why, did you do that?" Maka said, clenching her hands into fists.

"W-what?" Kid asked. He was so confused, what was going on?

"Why. Did. You. Fall. In. Love…" Maka said, anger hanging on to every word.

"With Crona?"

Kid stopped. His mind seemed to be completely shut down. He couldn't comprehend anything.

"What are you talking about?" Kid practically spat the words out.

"How dare you…" Maka said, tears actually rolling down her cheeks at a fast rate. "You dare to love her, and then you don't admit it. Do you have any idea how confused you're making Crona?!?"

He was confusing Crona? What? The only person who was confused was him!

"You don't understand, do you?" Maka said, interpreting his expression. "She has never been loved before, not even by her own mother, and you come along and fall head over heels for her!! She's confused, if even her mother didn't love her, why would anyone else? She doesn't know what to feel, she doesn't know what 'love' even is!!"

Maka got closer to him. She raised her hand above her head. Kid flinched, expecting to get slapped, or a world-famous Maka chop, so he was surprised when he felt two hands on his shoulders.

"Please…" Maka said, looking directly into his eyes. "If you're going to love Crona, then fine. Just…"

"…Just help her."

Kid replayed what Maka had said to him in his mind.

"_Just help her."_

What had that meant? When Maka had seen that he was still confused, she actually did slap his face, and left, while muttering "Men are stupid."

Kid thought about it. Does this mean that…?

That Maka was entrusting Crona into his care?

If that is what she had meant, then he had to take care of her. Especially if this was his fault.

He would make her happy. He swore an oath.

Because…

…he did love her.

"_Mommy?" A little Crona whined. "I don't want to kill it mommy…"_

"_You have to." Medusa replied coldly._

"_B-but…" Little Crona cried._

"_No complaining. If you ever want to become of use to me, then you have to."_

_Crona sniffled. She slowly lifted up the sword…_

"_I c-can't do it!!" Little Crona said, hiccupping. She ran to hug her mother's legs. She hung on to her mother's dress and looked at her with pleading eyes. "Please don't make me! It didn't do anything to me!!"_

"_Stop crying." Medusa said, shaking little Crona off, making her land on the floor with a little thud. "And it doesn't matter, it's unimportant. You did nothing to me, did you? No. I treat you like this because you are worthless, just like this creature. If you become a Kishin, you would be of use to me, but it seems you can't even complete that simple task."_

_Little Crona started bawling, hugging her knees as she lied on the floor._

"_Do you want my affection? Then kill it. Show it you are more important than this useless creature."_

_Little Crona had no choice. She took her little hands and pushed herself off the floor. She reached her hand up to her face. She felt the area under her nose wet. She removed her little hand and saw the black blood on her fingers._

'_Mother's… affection?' Crona thought. How badly Crona wanted it…_

_Little Crona slowly lifted up the sword._

'_I'll do it…' Little Crona thought, a small smile creeping up her face._

_She got closer to the creature, the sword above it._

"_I'll do it…" Little Crona said, gripping the sword handle tighter._

"…_for mother's affection!!!"_

_Little Crona said as she struck._

"AHH!!!!" Crona said, bringing her head up so quickly it hurt her neck.

She was panting. She hadn't realized that she had fallen asleep. She looked at the spot on the floor where her head had been. The wetness on the floor showed that she hadn't stopped crying, even while she was asleep. She was starting to think she'd never stop.

Crona felt tired. She was very worn out.

But she didn't know why.

Sure, she had been running all over school, but this was different, she felt like she was emotionally tired, not physically tired. She felt she had reached her limit.

She didn't want to feel anymore. She didn't want to go through all the emotions people go through all the time.

She had reached her limit.

Kid had, even though he said he wouldn't give up, had gone home. He couldn't handle it. He couldn't handle the thought of having a creature in his care, especially someone as weak and frail as Crona. How could he?

And more importantly…

…how would he tell her that she was his responsibility?

How would he tell her…

…that he loved her?

It was too much for him. How could he? There was no way. And besides, he already failed her by giving up.

Kid was sitting in his room, the lights were off, and he was sitting at the edge of his bed, with his face in his hands. He wasn't crying, just preparing for the worst. He always found that he could think better in this position. Sure, this worried his father, but Kid didn't care. After all, when he was younger, he would always do that to think better about, well, everything. About his dad, his status, his mom.

_His mom._

How he remembered those times. The time when he was young. The time when he decided to shut people out of his life.

"_Kid…" Shinigami-sama said quietly through the crack in the door to the small boy, who was preoccupied with stacking his toy blocks to make a perfect pyramid, the same on each side._

_The small boy didn't even look up. It had taken him several hours to stack those blocks exactly the same on each side. He still was so young, if he were older he would have been able to stack them in a minute, Shinigami-sama was sure of it. He took after his mother, after all. She was a smart woman._

_Was._

_She isn't a smart woman, she was._

_Meaning, she isn't anymore._

_No, she'd always be smart. It was more like… _

…_she wasn't here anymore._

_She never would be here anymore. She would never be here to spread her wisdom, to teach her son all he would need to know to grow up to be a great shinigami._

_Or a great human._

_Yes, she was human. And she kindly said to Shinigami-sama, "If you want a shinigami heir, then we'll raise him that way." Kid truly was human. All except for his OCD, he was normal. Absolutely normal. And yes, Shinigami-sama did want an heir. But his wife wanted a normal boy. But she gave that up for Shinigami-sama. She would give up anything for him._

"_K-Kid?" His father said, his voice shaking slightly. This made Kid lift his head up, surprised. His father never talked like that. In that quiet, serious voice. His voice would never shake like that either. Kid admired his father for always being strong and brave. His dad was tough. He could take anything. If you slapped him in the face, he'd just shrug and laugh it off._

_But today was different. He sounded upset. He sounded worried._

_He even sounded… scared. His father was never scared. Something was wrong._

_Little Kid walked over to his father, abandoning his blocks and went over to tug at his legs._

"_Father…?" Little Kid asked quietly. What could make his father look so upset?_

"_Kid…" His father said to him gently, coming in and sitting on the small rocking chair in Kid's room. "Come here."_

_Little Kid did as he was told, and walked over to his father and climbed on his lap._

"_Kid…" Shinigami-sama started. He couldn't tell Kid. It would break his heart._

_But what else could he say?_

_He took a deep breath and said, "Kid, your mom…" Another deep breath. "She- She's passed away."_

_Little Kid just stared at his father, his big yellow globes looking at his._

"_She…" Shinigami-sama started when he saw that Kid didn't comprehend it. "…has died."_

_What? What did he meant? Sure, little Kid knew what dying was, but he didn't think it actually happened._

"_Kid, this means you'll never see her again." Shinigami said, half choking on having to explain this to his little son. "When someone dies, it means that their spirit is gone. Their body is still here, but their spirit isn't. The person itself isn't there anymore, and it never will be again. She's gone."_

_How does a child take that in? It's not pretty, or simple. Picture it, a young child finding out something like that. It's not easy._

_After that, Kid would stay for hours in the corner of his room, his face in his hands._

_This is why he was so intrigued with Crona. Once he found out that she would cry for hours, hugging her knees, in a corner, it made Kid want to find out why._

_And in a way, it did let him think better. At first, no. It was only that he was given so much time to sit in the corner like that, so he had a lot of time to think. Eventually, over time this seemed to help Kid to think better. It was just natural to him now._

_She died when he was only four years old. He could barely speak full sentences. But of course, with his intelligence that he inherited from his mother, he could think a lot. Even though he couldn't always speak up, he could always think it._

_And he was only six when he reached the conclusion, that human life is meaningless. Of course, he was still young then, so this wasn't his exact thoughts. But as he grew older, it all started falling into place._

_One, death was everywhere. He had to face that. He was a shinigami, after all. After his mother died from that unknown disease, his father tried to raise Kid as a human, like how his mother wanted. Shinigami-sama didn't want Kid to grow up knowing that death was everywhere, and that death was in fact, his job._

_But little Kid didn't choose that. He wouldn't. Death was everywhere, and it happened to anyone, for no good reason. People that died everyday weren't always bad people. Some were completely innocent. This showed his second thought, that Two, human life was meaningless. It could be gone at any time. And they could easily be replaced._

_And Three, little Kid could never bring her back. He was a shinigami, yet he could never bring them back. All the good people who were special to so many people. They were gone, for good._

_He had this all figured out by the time he was nine._

_So, when little Kid was ten, he chose to live the life of a shinigami, growing up like one, learning like one, being one._

_And Kid was happy. At least, on the outside he was. On the inside, underneath everything, the sadness would never go away. A bandage for the heart, was it? Of course, in this case, his friends were his bandage. But the wound would never heal._

_He chose to never let anyone too close, he was too afraid they might just disappear, just like his mother did, and the wound would just get on bigger, until he was just a broken heart, and nothing else._

_Because some wounds just can't be healed._

He stayed like that, with his head in his hands, until he heard a small creak. He looked up to see Liz peering through the crack in the door sadly.

He motioned for her to come in, and then placed his face back in his hands as Liz sat down on the bed, making a small creak.

"Kid?" Liz finally spoke, saying it quietly and gently touching his shoulder.

Kid made no movement. He stayed as he was.

Finally, he spoke.

"Liz…" Kid said, so quietly that she had to lean in to hear him.

"Yes Kid?" Liz asked.

"How do you love someone…" Kid started. Liz nodded for him to continue.

"…when your heart isn't whole?"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

. . . . .

Ok, I know, depressing. I couldn't help it. But cheer up; everything will get better in the next chapter! I don't know, I just always thought of Kid as having some dark past, even though he seems too caught up with symmetry to care. But he always seemed like the kinda guy who was hiding something, you know?

So yeah, thanks to all you guys, I'm continuing this!

Look forward to it! Review please! (Oh god am I worried about the reviews I'll get for this chapter…)

Bye! Thanks for supporting my first fanfiction!!


	11. AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ

**Note to my readers! Guys, I know it looks like the last chapter was the end because I started my intro saying that "This is the last installment" because I had planned to finish it in that chapter, but forgot to change it. I haven't updated anything cause I'm been super busy with tests and exams and I've had writers block for a while now. Please, it was an error, I forgot to change that statement. This story is NOT over. I never planned for it to end here with a sad ending, my ending was happy. Just right now I don't know how to get to the ending I planned out. So please, wait until I can get some ideas flowing and once I'm not so stressed out anymore. Meanwhile, I'd appreciate it any of you guys gave me some ideas for the next chapters, since I really can't think of anything. Sorry that I'm asking you this but I've been really stressed out lately.**

**So, I love you all for reading and reviewing my story. I never thought my first story would be this popular! I love you all for that! You rock! :D**

**So yeah, I've been feeling much better lately so once I get a few ideas maybe I can write the next chapter. So please bear with me and we can finish this story with a bang! Hopefully a sequel to this story will be made if enough people ask for it. But don't ask for a sequel now, wait until it's over so you can decide if it can be continued. Since tomorrow is my last day of seventh grade, I'll have 3 months to do nothing, so I'll br happy to write a sequel. So, think about it when this story is over and we'll see how it goes. Thanks!**

**Well I guess I've said all I have to say. Remember, this story is not over, that was an error on my part. Again, thanks for reading and reviewing! Cause of you guys my first fanfic is a great success! Yall rock for that :D**

**Bye! Hopefully next chapter can come out real soon! But as of now, I have like, zero ideas for the next chapter, so help please! xD**

**Bye~**


	12. Chapter 11

**As promised, here it is the 11****th**** chapter! Sorry I got you all thinking that chapter 10 would be the last one, I just changed the story too much to stop at 10 ^^;**

**But before you read this chapter, I must warn you: If you are very disappointed and hate my guts after this, then I'm sorry. Here's why:**

**This chapter is extremely short.**

**I wrote this chapter just so you all would stop complaining about how I should update faster.**

**Also, I have been stressed out and depressed for a long time. But, today, my boredom seemed to consume my stress and depression so I bothered to write this.**

**This did cheer me up. Writing stupid stuff can actually be entertaining for 30 minutes – 1 hour.**

**So yeah. If you are disappointed and mad about this chapter, im sorry, but since I've been depressed, I recently got un-depressed (?) so, I wanted the characters in this story to get un-depressed too. Anyways, I hope you'll still bother to read the next chapter (last one) so enjoy!**

**…**

Liz just stared. Kid's heart… is broken? That didn't surprise Liz as much as it should have. Oh course, when they first met him he did seem a little depressed. They told everyone that Kid saved them from the streets, but actually, they helped each other. Kid needed someone to be there for him, to have their whole life dedicated to them, which was the job of a weapon. And even better, they were symmetrical. At least in their weapon form we were.

Kid never even cared that they were symmetrical. That is what caught his attention, of course. Liz and Patty being symmetrical was just icing on a cake. It wasn't necessary. Even though they were street thugs, he told them that it was because he saw that they had good souls. If he cared about symmetry, he would have never let us become his weapons, since we were so different in our human forms. He cared about us, we cared about him.

That's why they made sure they were always there for him, because Kid never really shared. He was a child who kept to himself. That's why it meant so much to Liz and Patty that Kid told them everything.

"Kid…" Liz said again, not sure what to do here. Kid didn't act this depressed. When they first met he never told them why, and they never asked him. They just wanted to help him. They didn't need to know what was troubling him as long as they could help him.

"It'll be fine." Liz said, pulling Kid closer, as if to protect the frail boy from the outside world and all the dangers and heartbreaks it involved. "You just need to go and help her. Find her."

"I've tried!" Kid snapped back, leaning away from Liz. "I don't know what else to do!"

That hurt Liz. Liz had always been there to help, and Kid always accepted it. This must really be out of Liz's control. The only person who could help was probably the one who had caused him this misery.

The one he loved.

What Kid had whispered to her that first day was, "I love her." Liz had chosen to tell Patty and no one else, but it was a mistake. She should have either kept her mouth shut or tell Crona what was going on.

But she didn't, so she felt a pang of guilt eating at her insides.

"Come on!" Liz said, rising from the bed with sudden new energy, grabbing Kid's wrists and pulling him up also.

"What are you doing?" Kid said, trying to pull free from Liz's iron grip, to no avail.

"Well, you're not gonna do anything just lying here moping around!" Liz said, looking directly into his eyes. "You're not helping yourself or Crona! You're a shinigami, aren't you? Then be strong! Go, fight for what you want!"

"L-Liz…"

**SCENE**

Crona still sat there, in the nurse's office. Luckily it had been a Friday when she came in here, so there wasn't anybody in the school today, since it was Saturday.

She didn't feel hungry. She didn't feel tired. She didn't feel anything. It was like the first time she ran away. She felt empty, meaningless. She was just there. Her body was there, but it was like her mind wasn't. And for Ragnarok, well, he sensed Crona's deep depression and was smart enough to stay put. He knew this from the last time.

But, Ragnarok was mad at Crona. He didn't understand why she would go through these terrible depressions over one freakin guy. It didn't make sense to him. And he wanted to leave. He didn't like laying down all the time like this. So, when he heard the footsteps going on outside, he didn't mention it to Crona. He wanted somebody to come in here and find her.

Only when the footsteps grew louder did Crona bother to look up. It was a Saturday, so no one should even be in the school. She started to worry. What if someone was looking for her? She wouldn't be able to deal with people like this!

As the footsteps grew louder and louder, Crona panicked more and more. Suddenly, the footsteps seemed to stop. It was deathly silent. Had Crona imagined it? Just as she was about to breathe a sigh of relief, the door shot open with such great force it was almost removed from its hinges.

"HELLO? ANYONE IN HERE?" Crona shrieked and backed up to the wall when she heard the booming comical voice.

Shinigami looked over at the terrified pitiful lump pressed up against the wall.

"Oh, there you are!" He said, the loudness of his voice still making her become part of the wall.

"W-w-what are you doing here?" Crona managed to say, still startled from before. "Were you looking for me?"

"Huh? Oh no. I left some rash cream in here the other day, and I need it back. " Shinigami said. Suddenly, he looked at Crona with a slight stern expression. "Don't ask what it's for."

'_C-cream?' _Crona thought. _'D-does he even have skin!'_

Wait…

Footsteps?

Crona had heard footsteps.

'_T-that doesn't make any sense!' _Crona thought. She looked down at his robe that seemed to get smaller and smaller until it reached the bottom, where it was nothing at all. Where were his feet? _'Does he even have feet? I mean, under his mask has to be a face, right? Or, is it even a mask? Or… is the robe his skin? So again, what use would he have for rash cream?'_

"Um… Crona?" Shinigami said. "What are you thinking about?"

Crona shrieked again, and just pushed herself more and more into the wall. How could she deal with a person if she wasn't sure they looked human?

Wait…

And what about Kid?

'_B-but, Kid looks normal.' _Crona kept thinking, ignoring Shinigami's voice. _'How does he have a dad like that and end up looking like a normal person?'_

"Crona!"

"W-what?" Crona said, startled again.

"Have you or have you not seen my rash cream?" Shinigami asked.

"N-no…" Crona whispered.

"Oh, well then I must be off then." He said, looking disappointed. "Nice talking to you, Crona!"

Crona just stared at the goofy death god, who was just waving until he ran off in search of his rash cream.

It was silent for a moment, and Crona hadn't realized that Ragnarok had come out until he spoke.

"What… is that guy ON?" Ragnarok said, bewildered as well.

"I…" Crona started. "I don't know, Ragnarok. I don't know."

**SCENE**

"Kid!" Liz's voice called after him. "Don't just run off like that while I'm talking! Wait up!"

'_Damn you Liz…' _Kid thought, running away, his face reddening. _'Why do you have to talk so seriously about my love life? It's embarrassing!'_

"Godamnmit Kid…" Liz said, starting to run after him. "Wait up! If you're going to chase after you girl, then let me help!"

"W-What? This is personal, Liz!" Kid said over his shoulder, not stopping. He couldn't stop running or else someone might see Shinigami-sama's son, blushing! "It's none of your business!"

Liz stopped. She had a right to know, didn't she? She had helped Kid all this time and all, so she deserved to help! Sure, Liz did sometimes gossip about stuff, but this wasn't the case!

Liz thought it over while Kid's body became smaller and smaller in the distance. Sure, she did tell Patty what Kid told her when he had told Liz to keep it a secret, but she didn't gossip _that _much, did she?

Eh, this was getting a bit too complicated for her tastes anyways. It'd be best to just go inside and let things work out on their own. After all, Liz would still hear everything that happened when Kid came back home.

She should take this opportunity to relax in Kid's giant mansion, get her nails done, let things work out between them, then learn some new gossip when Kid returned. So, Liz stepped back inside, and decided to ignore everything until it was over. She'd know soon enough, anyways.

**SCENE**

Kid was still running, long after Liz had gone back home. Suddenly, once Kid couldn't recognize his surroundings, he stopped. He had only now realized that he didn't know where he was going in the first place.

He should look for Crona; after all, it had been a while since her second disappearance, so he was worried. But then again, he didn't know where to look for her either.

"Oh! Hi Kid!" Said a booming comical voice. Kid turned, startled, to see his father waving at him with one hand, and an odd bottle in the other. "What are you doing out here, Kid?"

"U-um…" Kid said, bewildered. "Nothing, I seem to be lost."

"Oh! I see!" Shinigami-sama said, his fingers going up and down his imaginary beard.

'_See what?' _Kid thought.

"Well, we're at the medical part of Death City!" Shinigami-sama said, showing the bottle to Kid.

"_Rash Cream. For all those awful, secret rashes that people shouldn't know about! Now fruit scented._" Kid read the bottle out loud. "Um…"

"Yes, and before you ask, I won't tell you what it's for." He replied sternly.

"I-I wasn't going to…" Kid stammered, wondering what use his father would have for rash cream. He decided he didn't want to know and shook away the thought. "Also, what is the 'medical part of Death City'? And why are you here, holding a bottle of rash cream?"

"Oh well you see, people call this area the medical part of Death City because you can get any kind of medication you can imagine! I even found this rash cream that I got in England three years ago at a store here!" Shinigami-sama said.

Kid did remember their trip to England, and now that he lot about it, his father did smell like citrus for a while after they returned, but that was beside the point.

"Yes, but why did you get rash cream?"

"I already said I wouldn't tell you." Shinigami-sama replied. "But, alright. I can tell you this. I just needed it for… _something, _so I went into my room to get it. But, it wasn't there, so I thought that maybe I left it at the school's infirmary, but sadly, little Crona hadn't seen it…"

"I see…" Kid said, not really understanding, until he replayed the last part in his head. "Wait, did you say _Crona _didn't see it?"

"Oh yes. She was in the nurse's office. I asked her if she had seen my rash cream in there, but she didn't, so I left." Shinigami-sama replied, quite calmly.

"And tell me…" Kid said, clenching his fists. "Why did you just leave her there? She's been missing!"

"Oh, I guess it must have slipped my mind." He said, chuckling.

"Now, I must go and use this cream on my – er, I mean, I must go file some paperwork." He said, before running off and waving like a maniac.

Kid stood there, too creeped out by his father's sentence to move.

**…**

**So there you have it! Yaaaay im done with this! now I can start writing the next chapter! Which will be the last one!**

**So yeah, you can hate me if you want, but I really just needed some cheering up, so I wrote this as wacky as I could. But, it got short in the process too. Sorry, you're probably thinking "I waited so freakin long for THIS?" Aren't you? Lol sorry, but I promise, the last chapter will be all serious and lovey dovey and long.**

**And guys, after the next chapter, review it and tell me if you want a sequel! Cause its summer vacation and I'm so BORED! I'd be more than happy to write a sequel! I was thinking maybe taking a look into their futures, maybe?**

**Also, one of you guys reviewed this once with an idea for the story. And I liked it! I won't say your name now because I want it to be a surprise! But you will get a super-duper shout-out from me in the last chapter! I hope you'll all enjoy it! :D**

**So again, thanks for reading and reviewing, and again, sorry for weirdness in this chapter. Look forward to the last one! I love you guys!**

**~Melissa~**


	13. The End

**Everyone! I LOVE YOU GUYS SOOOO MUCH! And so I'm so sad to have this story end! But, I guess it had to end sometime right? Well, this is it. The last chapter. Dun dun duuuuuuuuuun!**

**Well, I've had some fun writing this. And all your reviews make me super-duper happy! I hope you guys know how happy some of the reviews on this story made me!**

**But… I feel so sad… and ashamed. I actually had to go and look at the previous chapters to remember what Crona was so sad about in the first place. I feel ashamed in myself…**

**(_~_)(_~_)(_~_)(_~_)(_~_)(_~_)(_~_)(_~_)(_~_)(_~_) = My new scene breaker**

"Crona!" Kid yelled through the halls of Shibusen. He had to hurry or else she might leave.

Kid ran through the school until he made it upstairs, where he had to stop and catch his breath, then continued in a sprint the rest of the way to the nurse's office.

He ran to the door, and had to drag his feet on the ground to get him to stop. He opened the door with for much force that it actually did fall off the hinges this time. Kid heard a small shriek then a thud come from inside.

"Crona!" Kid said as he ran inside. There was the small pinkette, lying on the floor, eyes wide from surprise. Her eyes did look hazy though, maybe she had been asleep? Then that would mean that when Kid came inside, it startled the sleeping Crona and thus, made her fall off the bed.

"Crona?" Kid said, softer this time. He approached her slowly, as if she were an easily startled small animal that would run away as soon as it got the chance. She wasn't moving away, but he could see her backing up a bit. "What are you doing in here?"

"Well… I…" Crona stuttered, embarrassed that she was in such a pitiful state in front of Kid. She just looked up at him with hopeless tears in her eyes.

"Then…" Kid said, taking a step closer. She didn't back away. "Tell me _why _you are. What made you cry and hide so suddenly? Tell me the truth, I only want to help you."

Crona swallowed hard. It was too embarrassing to say! She didn't even understand what it was, but it was still really embarrassing to say… especially in front of Kid. When she didn't say anything for a while, Kid got down on his knees and put his hands on Crona's shoulders. He looked at her with desperate eyes. "Please Crona… I only want to help you. Please."

For some reason, him being so close to her, looking at her with such determined eyes, saying that he wanted to help her, well, it made her burst into tears. But she didn't think they were sad tears. Or maybe they were. She wasn't sure anymore.

"It… hurts…" Crona choked out through tears. Kid looked at her with a sudden worry in his eyes, and Crona wanted to reassure him. She used a shaky hand to point a finger to her chest. "In here…"

Kid looked at her with wide eyes. He just stared at her for a while until she looked away in embarrassment.

"And I don't know why…" She whispered. "It feels weird… when I explained to Maka what it made me do, she said I was supposed to be happy… but, I don't feel happy…"

Kid's heart sank. It wasn't about him, was it? He shouldn't have gotten his hopes up. Kid swallowed his disappointment and reminded himself that he had to help her. "Why does it feel weird?"

"Well…" Crona said quietly. By now she was looking away, her head almost completely turned sideways. "I've never felt it before… and I don't know what it is… it… it makes me scared… since I've never felt it before…"

"But Crona…" Kid started. Her saying all this… it sounded exactly like what he had thought it had been. But it couldn't be, right? Or maybe it was, and she didn't know it. No, he shouldn't get excited. But… he had to make sure. He said slowly, "Do you know what love is, Crona?"

"Y-yes… n-no…" Crona said, unsurely. She knew what it was supposed to be from what others had told her, but she never really got it. "Pass."

"Crona…" Kid said, a little frustrated. He was getting anxious. "It's when you feel happy to be around someone. It's when a one person can make you feel better when you're sad. It's when all you want is to see that person smile. Sometimes it makes you embarrassed to be around that person. But even though it may be embarrassing you still want to be around that person, since you feel good and comfortable around them. Have you… felt that? Towards anyone?"

"B-but…" Crona said, nervous. She thought those things over. "The only person I've felt those things toward is…"

Suddenly, Crona's eyes grew wide at the sudden realization. That's what love was? That's what you're supposed to feel? From what Maka told her, it made your heart beat faster… well, her heart did beat faster often, but she hadn't been told all this. Was the person she… _loved… _really…?

But, she couldn't say it! Especially to the person she was… She just couldn't! But… even though it was embarrassing… she kind of… _wanted… _to say it. Just a little. A little part of her was hoping that the person would feel the same way when she said it. She remembered what Tsubaki had said to her all those weeks ago…

_"If you don't know how to deal with something, well, all you have to do is, well… You just have to do what feels right at the time. Just let your feelings flow naturally."_

Just… let them flow? But, what would happen? She didn't know what would happen if she did…

But… she had to try! She couldn't just sit here and not say anything, especially since Kid was looking at her with a look that had worry and anxiety. She took a deep breath, clenched her fists, closed her eyes, and stood up quickly, which startled Kid. What was she going to say? Now that she was ready, what was it? She thought for a few more moments, then just thought about what she felt… and opened her mouth… and let her feelings guide her… and said…

"KID!" She shouted quickly, which startled him further. He stood up straight and waited for her to continue. "I… I… I…"

Kid waited, his face anxious again, but when she paused for a while longer his face fell yet again. Crona took another breath, and opened her eyes, and looked at him. She let her mind wander while she looked him over. She clenched her fists even tighter, and then shut her eyes tight again. "I LOVE YOU!"

Crona's face immediately flushed, and she quickly started a parade of 'ums' and 'ahs' and things like that. She looked so embarrassed… but Kid also thought it looked kind of… cute.

"Um... well…uh," was all Kid could manage to say as Crona had just blurted out something even she herself didn't fully understand, even after all that thinking and mental preparation…

And Kid's stares didn't help. His mouth was agape a bit, and he just kept staring into her eyes. Crona finally got the courage to speak again. She looked down, and twiddled her fingers. "Is that… bad?"

"Bad…?" Kid repeated, still processing what she had said. Once he did, his face brightened up in an instant, which gave Crona a look of relief before it turned embarrassed again. "Bad? Of course not, Crona! That's… that's good… that's fantastic!"

And then, he got up off the floor and hugged her. She gasped at the sudden attack of affection, but she didn't fight back.

"That's really good…" Kid said into her lovely pink hair, which smelled sweet. He pulled her closer into an even tighter hug. "I love you too, Crona."

Crona's face turned an even brighter shade of red, but she did hug back as well. She closed her eyes and let some tears fall out of her closed eyelids. Right now, she was sure that those weren't sad tears. And even though she didn't know how to deal with happy tears, or tears in general, really, for some reason… she didn't mind them. She felt like she didn't have to mind anything in Kid's arms.

**(_~_)(_~_)(_~_)(_~_)(_~_)(_~_)(_~_)(_~_)(_~_)(_~_)**

"So…" Patty said, twirling her fork in her spaghetti. She looked at Crona with an evil look in her eye, which made Crona jump. Patty snickered, and then came closer to Crona. She puckered up her lips. "Have you and Kid-kun kissed yet? Mwa mwa mwa!"

"W-WHAT!" Crona shouted, trying to back up. Everyone at the lunch table was staring at her, waiting for the answer. And Maka was looking at her with a scary look…

"Well…?" Tsubaki said with a smile. Even she wanted to know! "Have you?"

Crona turned a beet shade of red and tried to hide her face.

"She didn't deny it!" Liz said, pointing towards the pink haired girl that desperately wanted to leave. Maka snapped her fork in half.

"Hey!" A voice said from behind them, which made them all turn around. Of course Crona knew who it was, but she was too embarrassed to greet him. He made his way over to her and put his hand on her head, which made Crona look up at him. He looked down at her and smiled, which gained a small smile back. He looked up at everyone else and grinned. "There will be no harassing of _my _girl today."

And with that, he took hold of Crona's hand and pulled her off the table, walking away and leaving the girls squealing about how he had said 'my girl'. Crona used her free hand to hide her face. All eyes were on her in the cafeteria, which made her really embarrassed. She leaned into him and tried to hide herself.

"No need to be embarrassed Crona," He said, stopping when they got to the doorway. "They should know that you're mine."

By saying that, it made Crona's face get even redder and made her heart skip a beat. She nodded slightly and they walked out, hand in hand.

Maka started chuckling. It sounded kind of… creepy. Everyone looked at her strangely. It scared them when she kept chuckling and started bending her knife. "Kid better take care of her… or else-"

_Snap!_

The knife had met the same fate as her poor fork. She sighed, and her face softened. "Oh well… as long he makes her happy."

"Yeah," Tsubaki said, smiling.

"Lucky Crona!" Liz said, chuckling. But then her face fell a bit. "Even Crona get's love!"

"Oh, don't be jealous Liz!" Patty said, which made Liz furious, which only made Patty giggle.

"But it's though, isn't it?" Tsubaki said, gaining everyone's attention. "They both seemed to be needing help, right? I mean, with Kid missing his mom, now he has Crona. And with Crona never feeling love before, now she does. It's kind of nice."

Every silently nodded, taking in Tsubaki's serious words. Finally, a voice above them broke the silence.

"I wonder if they've gone on a date yet," Soul said, slipping into the seat next to Maka. He snickered. "Knowing Kid, probably not."

"And why not?" Maka said, annoyed.

"He's too much of a gentleman…" Soul said, chuckling. "He probably thinks that if he asks Crona on a date she'll explode of embarrassment or something."

"Actually, that does sound like him…" Liz said, thinking. It made everyone else think about the matter as well.

"I know what we have to do," Patty said with fire in her eyes. Everyone nodded and grinned, even Soul.

"Well…" Soul said, grinning. He got up with his tray. "You guys do that…"

And with that, all the girls got up and walked out of the cafeteria with determined looks on their faces.

**(_~_)(_~_)(_~_)(_~_)(_~_)(_~_)(_~_)(_~_)(_~_)(_~_)**

"Hey Crona," Kid said once they got to her room. "What did they say that made you so embarrassed anyway?"

"Oh, well…" Crona stammered, too embarrassed to say it. "They asked if we... kissed… yet…"

"Oh?" Kid said, chuckling. His face then got serious. "Crona, you know I won't take your first kiss unless you want me to, right?"

Crona's face turned red as she desperately tried to cover her face. She took a peek at Kid through her hands. His face seemed kind, and it made Crona melt every time. She slowly nodded her head and took her face out of her hands. "I know…"

"Good," Kid said, giving Crona a smile that would make any fan girl scream till they lost their voices, and stepped closer to her. "But until that day comes…"

Crona was going to ask what he meant, but stopped herself once he leaned his face in closer. He cupped her chin and turned her head slightly. Crona's face turned red again when his lips touched her left cheek. It was just on the cheek, but she thought she would melt right there in a pathetic little puddle of happiness.

"I have to go now," Kid said, looking at his watch when he pulled away. "I love you, Crona."

Crona looked down and nodded her head, then whispered. "I love you too."

Kid smiled and turned to leave. He waved at her and she lifted a small hand and waved back. Once he had turned the corner, she collapsed onto her door backwards. She sighed and let herself slip down to the ground. Once she got there, she closed her eyes and put her hand on her cheek.

"Aww, that's so sweet!" A loud voice said, interrupting the moment. Crona shot up immediately, startled. Patty started to sing. "Kid-kun kissed Crona's cheek! Kid-kun kissed Crona's cheek!"

Crona sat back down immediately and put her face in her knees to hide her face. Why did they all have to do and say such embarrassing things?

"Crona," Liz said, making Crona look up from her knees a little. "Now that you and Kid are dating, we're going to get you a new wardrobe."

"Eh?" Crona said, lifting her head up. She was fine with her clothes now, and she still had those clothes that they had given her before. "You don't have to…"

"Come on Crona!" Maka said, smiling. "You and Kid haven't gone on a date yet, right? Well if we can get you some cute clothes, then maybe he'll ask you faster!"

"No!" Crona said, putting her face back in her knees and hugging them to her chest.

"Why?" Maka asked. She walked over to Crona and sat down next to her. "Crona, don't you want to go on a date with Kid?"

"Well, ye-yes…" Crona muttered, which made everyone surprised that she could say that so quickly. She then mumbled, "But… Kid said he liked my dresses…"

"Aww!" Tsubaki said, smiling. "That's so sweet!"

"Crona, remember how he kissed your hand after he saw you in the clothes we picked?" Maka said, putting her arm around her and smiling. "He did like those clothes! Come on, Crona!"

After a few more moments, Crona slowly nodded, which gained a reaction of 'Yes!' from the girls above her. Maka pulled her off the ground.

"Now… let's find the perfect outfit for you!" Liz said, using her hands to make a square camera to view Crona.

"Perfect clothes for Crona! Perfect clothes for Crona!" Patty sung, happily jumping up and down and clapping her hands.

"Th-thank you…" Crona said, smiling a little. Would this really make them go on a date? If it would, Crona wouldn't mind trying it.

'Yup' and 'No problem!' and 'You're welcome' filled the air. Patty linked her arm with Crona's and pulled her off. Patty smiled and shouted. "Let's go!"

They all started running, to what, Crona didn't know. She was happy that everyone was around her smiling and trying to help her, she really was. But… even if it failed, and she didn't go on a date with Kid, well… that would be okay too. Crona didn't mind if they did or not, as long as he was there she was happy.

_Because he loved her. And now that Crona could understand Tsubaki's advice, now she could fully and proudly say she loved him back._

_She loved him._

**(_~_)(_~_)(_~_)(_~_)(_~_)(_~_)(_~_)(_~_)(_~_)(_~_)**

**Dun dun duuuuuuun! Oh no, this is the end! The eeeeeeend!**

…**or not! Haha yeah… I'm terrible… I say that it'll end in one chapter, then it doesn't, then I take so long to update, then I say that it ends later.**

**Haha please don't hate me… I just want to make a little special to this one. Okay, you could end the story like this, but I want them to kiss, dammit! So, there will be a little after story special in the next chapter! Look forward to it! Also, sorry this chapter was kinda short… I was working late into the night (past midnight) trying to think of how it could end. Finally I typed this up and 12:00 pm. Haha…**

**Again, thanks for reading and reviewing, I love you guys! Thanks for making my first fanfic a big success! Love you! Keep on reading and reviewing!**


End file.
